Rebelde
by Sophie Vaughn
Summary: Hermione siempre ha sido tildada de aburrida, mojigata y comelibros, pero todo tiene un límite. Ya se va a encargar ella de que eso cambie. Dramione! Últimos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni los escenarios, solo son producto de J.K Rowling, yo sólo reacomodo los hechos : )…_

"**Rebeldía"**

-¿Quién te envía mensajes a estas horas Hermione? –preguntó interesado Ron, al ver cómo desataba un pergamino de la pata de una lechuza que se había posado enfrente de su plato-. ¿Porqué no te llegó junto con las demás lechuzas al desayuno?.

-Eh… pues…supongo que…Víktor –respondió ella ruborizándose un poco-. –No sé porque me lo habrá mandado a esta hora…

Ron se quedó mirándola ceñudo un buen rato, sin ni siquiera poner atención a la carne con papas que tenía enfrente. De repente se le olvidó que estaba hambriento.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino y desapareció de la vista. Con cada párrafo que leía sus cejas se juntaban más y más.

-¿Para qué habrá llamado Umbridge a Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de trabar conversación con la chica-. Me pareció sumamente sospechoso, no le irá a poner otro castigo por la desaparición de Dumbledore ¿no es cierto?

-Mmm…no sé –dijo la chica sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Espero que Fred y George no se metan en problemas –suspiró resignado Ron-. Mamá estará hecha una furia…

-Ron, intento leer…-le reprochó la chica apartando la vista de la carta.

-Oh, bien, seguramente lo que te diga _Vicky _será más importante de lo que te diga yo –respondió enojado el pelirrojo.

-No seas ridículo –le dijo la chica sin mirarlo-. Te comportas como un bebito.

Ron ignoró olímpicamente este último comentario y se dispuso a comer, con una mezcla de hambre y rabia en cada bocado.

Luego de que el chico centrara su atención en su plato y no en ella y su carta, Hermione se dispuso a leer la carta de Víctor.

…_.sé que tu nunca haría nada que estuviera fuera de las normas _–escribía Krum- _tú siempre has sido muy correcta, y que ahora se presente esa Umbridge no significa que vayas a tirar todo por la borda. Te conozco y sé que nunca harás nada precipitado _–Hermione de a poco iba sintiendo un calor que le subía por el cuello hasta la cara, y no era precisamente de amor contenido-_ …Harry Potter y ese Ron Weasley quizás, pero tú no y ¿sabes? Estoy muy contento de que siempre seas tan reservada y nada de impetuosa, sé que no te gusta para nada esa espontaneidad que tienen tus amigos de romper las normas…_

Víctor le hablaba como si fuera el aburrimiento hecho carne ¿Qué se creía ese búlgaro al hablarle de esa manera? –pensó enojada Hermione-. ¿Pensaba que no podía hacer cosas espontáneas? Claro que sí, que se imaginaba el muy tarado... ¿Qué se imaginaba que era ella? ¿Una mojigata? Que lo único que hacía era hacer los deberes…no, no eso es lo que él pensaba, ¿Cómo que nunca haría nada precipitado? –releyó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ya le voy a dar yo espontaneidad… -dijo la chica en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Ron la miró con expresión interrogante, pero al ver el semblante de su amiga (parecía una verdadera leona, con los ojos echando chispas) se abstuvo de comentarios, aunque por dentro se alegró de que Hermione no estuviera contenta con Krum.

¡PUM!

Un fuerte estallido retumbó sobre el techo del Gran Salón. Los estudiantes que se encontraban allí se miraron un momento sorprendidos y rápidamente se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas dirigiéndose a las puertas para averiguar qué era lo que provocaba aquél estruendo.

Ron y Hermione también se pusieron de pie y siguieron a los demás alumnos, que salieron en tropel. A medida que los alumnos iban llegando al lugar del estallido, les llegaron los gritos de asombro y chillidos de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaron histéricas por su lado tapándose las cabezas con sus cuadernos.

Multitud de bengalas y fuegos artificiales llenaban el pasillo, Ron se rió a carcajadas al ver brillando en el techo palabrotas dibujadas por los cohetes. La profesora Umbridge trataba desesperada de hacerlos desaparecer, mientras le ordenaba a Filch que intentara hacer lo mismo. Filch con un reumatismo a cuestas y un lumbago con el que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie hacía todo lo posible por tratar de ayudar a su "queridísima Directora".

Hermione miraba con aprensión los fuegos artificiales y los discos relucientes, sabía que tarde o temprano Umbridge se daría cuenta de quién los había hecho explotar, y se hacía una idea sumamente acertada de "quienes" podrían haberlo hecho…

Se dirigió con firmeza a lo largo del pasillo para guiar a los estudiantes de primero y segundo a sus clases, pero inútilmente. Nadie le prestaba la mayor atención ya que estaban demasiado preocupados viendo como Umbridge corría despavorida mientras una bengala la perseguía incendiándole la túnica.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Era lo más divertido que haya presenciado nunca, ver al sapo viejo de Umbridge dirigirse como una loca hacia los jardines en busca de algo que apagara su túnica, lo recordaría el resto de su vida. De pronto recordó la carta de Víktor y se puso seria. Según él nunca haría nada espontáneo…

Tratando de sacarse de la cabeza ese pensamiento vio como Crabbe y Goyle salían de un aula mientras los demás estaban disfrutando como perdía el control Umbridge. Se dijo que no tenía muy buena pinta que ambos estuvieran solos allí, así que decidió investigar. Caminó sigilosamente por el corredor, miró a ambos lados para ver si había moros en la costa, y entró al aula.

Al principio pensó que estaba vacía, quizás solo estaba demasiado paranoica con respecto a los de Slytherin y por eso sospechaba cada cinco segundos que algo se traían entre manos.

-¿Tan rápido llegaron? –preguntó una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras-. Pensaba que al menos se demorarían media hora…

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Hermione con aprensión. Había salido de detrás de un estante sin darse cuenta de quién había entrado. Estaba sin camisa, y con el aspecto de haber estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo; gotas de sudor le surcaban la blanca piel.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? –le preguntó Malfoy mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo

Hermione no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo el torso de Malfoy como para percatarse de que le estaba hablando. De improviso, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy era un _chico_. ¡Pero que descubrimiento! No sólo era un chico, sino que estaba bien, bien… -no encontraba palabras para describir lo sexy que se veía el rubio con un mechón en la frente y sus brazos fuertes agarrando algo que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de fijarse.

-¿Me oyes? –preguntaba el chico mirándola con atención, agitaba la mano hacia la cara de la chica para ver si reaccionaba. Se acercó un poco más, decidido a zarandearla y gritarle si era necesario para que lo dejara en paz, pero la chica no daba señales de estar en este planeta.

Hermione al ver que se acercaba no pudo resistir el impulso de tocar su torso. Así sin más, el deseo de tocarlo fue más fuerte que el terror de ser encontrados en esa situación tan embarazosa. Apoyó su mano en él. Sin percatarse de que era enemigos por naturaleza, sin percatarse que Malfoy no pasaba un día sin llamarla "sangre sucia". Sólo así, con sus delicados dedos recorrió el surco que unía sus "perfectos" pectorales –Hermione rió a sus adentros.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger? ¡Estaba demente! La miró sorprendido, pero ni siquiera atinó a decirle que parara, que se había vuelto loca, pues extrañamente no podía mover ni un músculo. Dejó que ella lo acariciara y rozara con las yemas de sus dedos el recorrido de sus clavículas. De pronto se vio observando sus labios color cereza ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

La chica estaba realmente disfrutando el contacto con el muchacho. La invadía un placer morboso el estar allí con su peor enemigo y acariciarlo como si se relacionaran íntimamente. Ni siquiera se preocupó de lo que podría hacer Malfoy si ella avanzaba más hacia él. Nadie le diría jamás que no había hecho nada espontáneo…

De improviso subió sus manos hacia el cuello del rubio, mirándolo atentamente para comprobar si se movía, o la empujaba. No ocurrió. Lo acercó más a su cuerpo y comprobó extasiada de que él no oponía ninguna resistencia. Empezó a acariciarle el rubio cabello de la nuca…

Malfoy no sabía que hacer, no podía alejarse de ella, estaban pegados –literalmente- y francamente no estaba seguro de querer separarse de ella, el contacto de sus dedos le erizaban el pelo de la nuca. Inconscientemente la agarró de la cintura con firmeza pegándola mas hacia él. Le acarició la espalda con un dejo de violencia y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la blusa. La chica notó como se le ponía la piel de gallina allí donde él la tocara pero no hizo caso, sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Y ambos sin poder aguantar un segundo más, y sin dejar de acariciarse se hundieron en un beso cálido y furioso, lleno de lujuria, lleno de deseo. No hubo roce previo, no hubo reconocimiento de sus bocas…se sabían de memoria. Nunca sabrían cómo era que estaban tan seguros de ello, pero no les importó, lo único que importaba era estar así, pegados el uno con el otro, disfrutando al máximo ese placer prohibido…

Ya no importaba que ella fuera la mojigata de Hermione, ni que él fuera el ególatra que siempre había sido, sólo importaba besarla y saciarse de ella. La agarró aún mas fuerte de la cintura, Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor, pero lo único que provocó fue provocar más al chico, profundizando aún más el beso. Para ese entonces Draco estaba tan extasiado que lo único que quería era desnudarla allí mismo, tocarla y besarla entera, se había apoderado de él un deseo animal, simplemente no podía…no quería controlarse. Hermione estaba en igual situación, sólo que cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy intentaba arrancarle la falda, un poco de su antigua sensatez llegó a ella y sólo gracias a toda su fuerza de voluntad se soltó de las blancas manos del chico.

Agitada y con el pelo revuelto, miró al chico que también estaba con su rubio cabello disparado para todos lados. Estaba igual de agitado que ella y se notaba de que si hubiese sido por él hubiesen ido rodando desnudos por entre los estantes. Se estremeció, y haciendo gala de una indiferencia absoluta se hizo una cola con un listón que llevaba pendido de su muñeca y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Malfoy la miraba anonadado, todavía con la respiración agitada y con el claro deseo de que la castaña se quedara, le gritó enfadado. "¿Y que hago yo ahora?"

-Una ducha fría no te haría nada de mal –le dijo ella mirándolo risueña. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió con expresión triunfante hacia el pasillo.

El rubio quedó plantado donde estaba, con un millón de pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza, y anhelando que la experiencia se repitiera. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora una ducha fría –suspiró resignado.

Hermione se dirigió con alegría a su sala común con la sensación de extremada satisfacción marcada en la cara. Cuando llegó vio un montón de alumnos que se apretujaban para hacer pedidos descomunales de las bengalas exhibidas de Fred y George. Se dirigió hacia Harry y Ron que estaban sentados en una mesa.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos una noche libre? –preguntó ella al verlos mirar con desgano sus mochilas. Ron la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó

-De maravilla –contestó Hermione, muy contenta-. Mejor que nunca. Creo que hoy me siento un poco…rebelde.

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno aquí tienen un One shoot de Hermione, fruto de una inspiración inusitada por algo que me dijeron hoy. Es el primero que hago así que no me lo maltraten tanto, lo hice con mucho cariño…_

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y espero me digan si les ha gustado mucho, mas o menos, o de plano que lo odiaron…lo que ustedes quieran, al gusto del consumidor los comentarios : )_

_Espero reviews contándome que les ha parecido!_

_Un beso grandotote!_

_Con mucho amor,_

_Sophie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí me tienen de nuevo!_

_Estuve pensando mucho el deseo de muchas lectoras de no dejar como tal el one shoot y alargarlo. Creo que si el público lo pide, va a haber que complacerlo jiji_

_Quise tratar de encajar todo muy bien, espero me haya resultado… (se aceptan basureros de goma, jeje)_

_Un beso grandísimo a uds. me han dado una alegría enorme al ver los reviews, por eso este pequeño y modesto fic va para uds. para las lectoras tras bambalinas y para las que me dejan sus recuerdos en cada review. _

_Y ahora sin nada más que decir; A leer!_

"**Confesiones"**

El día siguiente a la partida de Fred y George, Hermione se encontraba en la desesperación total.

-¡Qué diablos había hecho! –pensó con nerviosismo-. Estaba loca, enferma, demente! Si, seguramente… necesito ir a San Mungo pero ¡ya!…¡Y más encima con mi peor enemigo! ¡Draco Malfoy! Increíble, espantosamente increíble…

"Pero besa de maravilla" –dijo una imprudente voz en su cabeza

-Estoy loca –se dijo preocupada-. Cuando se enteren Harry y Ron…me van a matar…

"Como si te importara…con tal de seguir besándolo a escondidas no pasa nada"

De pronto una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien tocaba la puerta del dormitorio con decisión.

-Hermione! ¿Puedo pasar?–gritó del otro lado de la puerta la conocida voz de su pelirroja amiga.

Ginny sin esperar respuesta entró en la habitación.

-Hola Ginny –dijo la castaña tratando de parecer lo menos culpable posible. Estaba segura de que en su cara se leía lo que había hecho.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo deprisa y retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era la única que tenía la cara de culpable puesta como si le hubiesen hecho un hechizo de permanencia…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, verás…eh…mira es complicado –dijo la pelirroja mientras se miraba muy interesada las manos, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Hermione a la cara.

-Sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar…-empezó a decir la chica, pero la pelirroja la detuvo en seco.

-Estoy loca y espero que conste eso cuando me quieras matar…-dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta –le dijo la castaña a su amiga. Esta tomó aire y aunque le costaba sobremanera decir alguna palabra, comenzó a hablar.

-Zabini me besó y me gustó –dijo la chica rápidamente, creyendo así que le costaría menos decirlo-. Y no fue…bueno…un beso cualquiera la verdad es que fue bien subido de tono…

Ginny esperó a que su amiga pronunciara maleficios a diestra y siniestra, pero eso no sucedió. En cambio Hermione soltó una carcajada bien fuerte que hizo que Ginny se sobresaltara.

"Así que Ginny también había "caído" con un Slytherin" –pensó la castaña contenta-. Si cuando se conectaban para hacer trastadas, se conectaban en serio…

Ginny la miró incrédula. Hermione le tomaba el pelo, sin duda. Ella le contaba el desliz más controvertido que había tenido en su vida, y Hermione…¡se reía!

-Y bueno, ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Ginny, debo decir que cuando metemos la pata, la metemos a fondo –dijo ella risueña-. ¡Gracias a Merlín que no fui sólo yo!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso que no fuiste sólo tú? ¿Tú también te besaste con Zabini? –preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos como platos.

-No, no nada de eso –dijo la castaña-. Me besé…con otra persona.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Ron? Por favor no me digas que con Harry porque… -empezó a decir la chica roja de indignación

-¡No! No digas tonterías ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? –replicó ofendida la chica

-Pues entonces, ¿Con quién? –preguntó Ginny con curiosidad

-Con Malfoy –respondió la chica con pesar

-Increíble –dijo la pelirroja con asombro y admiración-. Tienes una suerte…, ¡es el chico más guapo de Hogwarts!

-Zabini no se queda atrás –replicó la castaña con picardía.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ginny interesada-. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Cuando Hermione terminó de contarle lo sucedido, incluida la carta de Víctor Krum, que a su juicio había sido el detonante de su locura, Ginny se mostró totalmente partidaria de que lo viera de nuevo.

-No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasarlo bien con él –dijo decidida la chica-. ¡Si está guapísimo!

-Ginny –dijo la chica con paciencia-. No puedo seguir viendo a Malfoy, ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran Harry y Ron? ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara todo el colegio? No, simplemente había sido cosa de una vez, nada más.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero que te apuesto que sucumbirás…a la perdición de esos ojos grises… -dijo la chica con dramatismo

-Si, claro

-Mira, yo _–ahora que cuento con tu apoyo, pues tú también pasas por lo mismo- _me decidí a no dejar de ver a Zabini –dijo la chica suspirando-. No me haría nada de mal pasarla bien un rato ¿no crees?

-Mmm…yo sólo digo que si nos pescaran, Harry y Ron nos quitarían la palabra más rápido de lo que diríamos "injusto".

-Pues no tienen porque enterarse –replicó la pelirroja con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Esto de la ilegalidad no me convence mucho…

-Hermione, por favor dale un giro brusco a tu vida –exclamó la pelirroja-. Eso es justo a lo que se refería Víctor Krum cuando decía que no hacías nada con espontaneidad.

Ginny vio encantada como las dudas desaparecían de la cara de su amiga para dar paso a la decisión. Había dado en el clavo.

-Bien, lo haré –replicó sin asomo de duda.

-Genial –exclamó extasiada la pelirroja-. Ahora bien, un pequeño consejo…no dejes que él sea el que lleve la situación, tú tienes que ponerte fuerte, tú manejas _todo_, y todo me refiero a todo, es decir, cuando lo ves, dónde y a qué hora, pues es obvio que el querrá reunirse contigo después de cómo lo dejaste ayer…

-Si, entiendo –dijo ella pensativamente y ruborizándose un poco al recordar o que había pasado el día anterior-. Malfoy es tan controlador que querrá tener todo en sus manos. No le daré esa satisfacción.

-Exacto –apuntó Ginny-. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es seguir saliendo _–no con ellos por supuesto-_ sino que con otros chicos, para que se den cuenta de que no le pertenecemos a nadie y que cualquier día de estos los dejamos botados.

Hermione se pasó distraídamente una mano por el cabello. La idea de tener algo "escondido" con Malfoy no le hacía precisamente mucha gracia, pero ya se había decidido y no había vuelta atrás. Además no tenía sentido engañarse, le había gustado mucho el beso con Malfoy…y tener la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo la seducía sobremanera…tocar de nuevo su blanco torso…

-Entonces –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-. Espero que todo salga de perlas –dijo con entusiasmo.

-Si…esperemos que así sea

Se miraron un rato en silencio, como cerrando un pacto. Luego Ginny salió por la puerta de su dormitorio y Hermione se quedó pensando aún en su cama con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose un labio, como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa ¿Cómo le haría para hacer todas las cosas que Ginny decía sin que nadie se enterase?

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Draco Malfoy caminaba por su habitación de un lado a otro como un gato enjaulado. Murmuraba para sí, tomaba cosas, las dejaba en su lugar y luego continuaba su caminata.

No podía creer lo que había pasado el día anterior, ¡Se había dejado besar por Granger! Porque ahora lo veía muy claro, ella…ella era la culpable de lo que él estaba pasando ahora, el deseo, anhelo de su piel y de sus labios. ¡Maldita Granger!

Recordaba con un estremecimiento como le agarraba con firmeza el cuello, acercándolo hacia ella. Y luego…luego…"¡Demonios!" –pensó enojado-. Tenía que quitarse la visión de Granger apretada a su cuerpo, tenía que olvidar eso por completo. Era imperdonable lo que había sucedido. ¡Que diría su padre si supiera!

"Aunque…no tiene porque saberlo" –pensó el chico deteniéndose de pronto-. Sí, no tenía porque saberlo. Si tenía cuidado, no veía porque motivo su padre se pudiera enterar.

-Después de todo, quizás luego de un par de veces de verla me aburra y no la quiera ver mas –pensó animado el rubio-. Y todo terminaría.

Tomó su capa, y luego de mirarse con detenimiento en el espejo de la pared, salió decidido de la habitación.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Jojo!

¡Como ven las chicas tratan de dominar la situación!

¡Las chicas al mando!

Hermione e ha dado cuenta que no ha sido la única que ha metido la pata, y realmente se sintió aliviadísima!

Es que poder compartir la rebeldía con alguien más…insuperable

¿A quién no le gusta hacer travesuras con la mejor amiga para poder reírse luego?

Bueno este capítulo como es tan de conspiración entre amigas, lo dedico a "mi mejor amiga", la Romy, mi bella hermosa amiga, que siemrpe ha estado allí para todo, la quiero un millón…Un besote para ella

Espero leerlas pronto en reviews!

Sophie


	3. Chapter 3

"**Proposiciones y Chantaje"**

-Hermione, ¿no sabes que 20 minutos de los que llevamos esperándote, son 20 minutos que pierdo en comer? –rezongó Ron al verla aparecer por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Que eres exagerado…

-¿Porqué te alisaste el cabello? –la interrumpió el pelirrojo mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso…no es de tu incumbencia –le dijo con enojo-. Bien, ¿vamos a desayunar?

-Y…¿Porqué llevas… -se inclinó para verle mejor la cara-. …delineados los ojos?

Esta vez Hermione no pudo ocultar el rubor que de pronto se le asomó a sus pálidas mejillas. Decidió hacer como que no había escuchado ese último comentario y comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato.

-¿Por qué se habrá puesto…tu sabes…así? –le preguntó Ron a Harry, que hasta el momento se había quedado de una pieza al ver a Hermione.

-Mmm…eh…no sé –dijo al fin el moreno. La verdad es que se imaginaba porqué se había alisado el cabello y delineado los ojos como hacían las demás chicas: le gustaba un chico. Pero esto –se dijo con decisión- era algo que no le diría a Ron aunque tuviera que vivir con un escreguto de cola explosiva. No quería saber cómo reaccionaría Ron al enterarse, y francamente no quería ser el responsable de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Y bien, iremos a desayunar o no? –preguntó Hermione asomándose por el retrato abierto de la Señora Gorda, y dirigiéndose a Ron-. ¿No tenías tanta hambre?

Ambos la siguieron a través del retrato y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón. Doblaron por uno de los atajos de Harry y se encontraron de frente con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que evidentemente venían de desayunar, pues los dos últimos llevaban en los brazos todo lo que pudieron agarrar de la mesa antes de salir; incluida una jarra con zumo de calabaza.

-Pero sí es el trío favorito de Dumbledore –exclamó con aparente sorpresa el rubio-. Que no los atrape tratando de infligir las normas –se señaló la insignia que tenía en el pecho- recuerden que puedo hacer que los castiguen…

-Espero que lo intentes, saco de estiércol, para así darme un motivo para tumbarte todos los dientes –replicó enojado Ron.

-Ron, cuidado… -susurró Hermione a su lado.

-Cuidado con esa bocaza Weasley –le dijo ufano el rubio-. No vaya a ser que tu madre te mande otro vociferador y …

Pero no supieron que más iba a decir Malfoy porque de repente se quedó rígido, con los ojos como platos mirando hacia un lugar cercano al hombro de Weasley. Era Hermione como jamás la había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo liso y muy brillante, el sol que entraba por una ventana la alumbraba dándole un aspecto etéreo. No estaba preparado para verla tan pronto y menos…así como estaba…

Su embobamiento debió notarse, pues Harry comenzaba lentamente a darse vuelta para ver que era lo que miraba con tanta atención Malfoy. Éste notándolo, de inmediato desvió su atención hacia otra cosa.

-Hey, cara rajada supe que besas horrible, ¿Es verdad que besaste a Cho Chang y se puso a llorar? –le dijo maliciosamente, esperando desesperado que se olvidara de darse la vuelta.

El resultado fue que Harry que minutos antes estaba ligeramente calmado, ahora exhibía un morado intenso en el rostro, estaba furioso ¿Es que acaso Cho le había contado a todo Hogwarts de lo que había pasado?

-Eres un... –empezó a decir el chico. Por la rabia que sentía no podía articular palabra.

-De verdad, Potter, para que una chica se ponga a llorar debes ser pésimo –le dijo el rubio satisfecho, había atrapado la atención del cara rajada. De reojo vio a Hermione que trataba de agarrar por los brazos a Harry, pero éste se soltó de un tirón.

-Experlliarmus! –gritó fuera de sí el moreno. El hechizo le llegó de lleno al estómago del rubio. Hermione gritó un ¡No! desesperado y luego Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron como autómatas hacia Harry. La chica levantó la varita y puso un escudo protector alrededor de su amigo para que esos dos gorilas no lo destrozaran. Ambos cayeron de espaldas con un ruido seco. Malfoy que ya se había recuperado del susto y su varita apuntó al moreno.

-Desmaius! –gritó entonces Malfoy apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Harry. Le hubiese golpeado si no es por Hermione que estaba alerta y le lanzó un ¡Protego! Tan poderoso que lo lanzó de espaldas hacia un muro.

-Basta! –gritó la chica entonces-. Harry vámonos, no vale la pena.

-Déjame, lo mataré –seguía insistiendo el chico. Pero Ron que era más alto que él ya lo había agarrado de la túnica y tiraba de él hacia la salida.

Y Draco hubiese jurado que Hermione antes de irse le había guiñado el ojo pícaramente. Luego siguió a sus amigos por una puerta a su izquierda.

Crabbe y Goyle todavía peleaban contra el escudo de Hermione cuando al fin Malfoy dijo el contraembrujo. Le dolía la espalda por el golpe que se dio con la pared. Esa Granger se estaba pasando de la raya. Y haciéndoles una seña a Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Tenían práctica con el equipo de Slytherin.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

-Debiste dejarme que lo golpeara Hermione –le dijo Harry una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Debí romperle la cara…

-No, te hubieses metido en problemas –dijo ella resuelta-. ¿No te das cuenta que Umbridge te daría otra semana de castigos? Te recuerdo que es tu sangre la que queda luego en el pergamino…

-Yo opino igual que Hermione, Harry, no vale la pena –dijo Ron echándose a la boca una gran cucharada de avena.

Harry que estaba de un humor glacial prefirió no contestar, se contentó con rebanar un pedazo de pan con fuerza, imaginándose que era la cabeza de Malfoy.

De pronto un olor a flores le llenó los pulmones y apareció Ginny, quién se sentó al lado de Hermione. La miró embobado un rato, y luego dándose cuenta se puso a comer de nuevo.

Luego del desayuno tuvieron que apresurarse a las salas comunes a estudiar. Ni siquiera Ron que siempre ponía una excusa para no hacer los deberes propuso una partida de ajedrez mágico, todos estaban tan estresados por la inminente llegada de los exámenes que los alumnos de quinto pasaban la mayor parte del día metiendo las narices en los empolvados y roñosos libros de la Señora Pince.

El trabajo era extenuante a más no poder. Tenían que memorizar una gran cantidad de encantamientos, hechizos y fórmulas de pociones, así como también un millar de guerras, tratados y convenciones de magos y enanos que habían ocurrido ya hace 5 siglos atrás.

-¡A quién le importan unos estúpidos tratados con los gigantes que ocurrieron medio milenio atrás! –explotó Ron dos horas más tarde-. Me rindo, nunca podré aprenderme todas estas…cosas.

Y se dejó caer encima de la mesa con hastío.

-Ron, creo que si hicieras más resumenes quizás se te haría más fácil aprenderte todo –dijo Hermione con calma, aunque tenía una vena palpitante en la sien y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto leer.

-Necesito un descanso, sino los hechizos que aprendí se me evaporaran del cansancio –dijo Harry también dejando de leer-. Ven Ron, agarremos tu escoba y vamos al campo de Quidditch, me haría bien volar un rato, para despejarnos un poco –miró a Hermione vacilante, quien había adoptado la misma expresión que la profesora McGonagall hubiese adoptado-.

Ron que había estado apoyado contra la mesa, al oír las palabras de Harry se levantó como si hubiese tenido un resorte y salió disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos. Dos minutos más tarde traía consigo su escoba.

-Así puedo ayudarle a Ron a practicar para el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw –le dijo suplicante el moreno.

-Está bien –dijo la chica -. Pero no se queden toda la tarde en el campo, tenemos que estudiar, es muy importante que aprobemos los exámenes!

-Si, lo entendemos a la perfección, no demoraremos, lo prometo –dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose con Harry hacia el retrato.

Hermione se quedó mirando un rato sus apuntes con aburrimiento. Tenía que estudiar, pero por otro lado ahora no lograba concentrarse. Hacía un día precioso, el cielo de un azul intenso tentaba a salir a los jardines. Guardó sus libros en su mochila y decidió seguir a los chicos, quizás miraría como practicaban desde las gradas…así se despejaba ella también.

Salió por el orificio del retrato y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero antes de que hubiese doblado una esquina unas manos la agarraron por la cintura y la acorralaron detrás de una armadura. Era Malfoy que la apretaba contra el frío muro.

-Malfoy…-dijo ella tratando de soltarse-. Suéltame.

-Ni lo sueñes Granger, no he olvidado como me lanzaste por los aires esta mañana –le dijo él tomándola con fuerza de la cintura.

Antes de que Hermione volviera a replicar, Malfoy la había callado con un beso. Hundió su lengua buscando la de ella con furia contenida. De a poco la chica comenzó a participar en el beso, primero con cautela disfrutando cada segundo del beso, pero luego casi equiparaba la pasión con que el rubio la besaba. Comenzó tocarlo y rápidamente le puso los brazos a cuello, mientras que el chico con una mano le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la blusa y con la otra le agarraba con fiereza del pelo para profundizar el beso.

El rubio apenas le daba tiempo a la chica para que respirase, la tenía firmemente pegada contra él sin dejar que ni siquiera se moviera; cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba electrizado por su contacto.

Hermione tratando de recobrar la sensatez y el juicio logro separarlo un poco de sí. Lo suficiente para que quedaran a un palmo de la cara del otro.

-No puedes…no debemos estar aquí ¿te das cuenta de que si hubiese pasado alguien… -empezó a decir la chica con la respiración agitada. Tenía el cabello todo disparatado y la blusa con un botón menos, sospechaba que Malfoy había tratado de desabotonársela, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos llegaban hasta su abdomen.

-No me importa –le dijo él-. ¿Creías que iba a estar tan campante cuando hace unas horas me tumbaste al suelo?

Hermione lo miró con las mejillas encendidas. Sin embargo, cuando habló lo hizo con una frialdad insospechada.

-Te lo tenías merecido –le dijo ella recuperando la sonrisa sarcástica que solía emplear-. Ahora si me disculpas, planeaba salir a los jardines.

Draco la miró con la mandíbula desencajada como si no diera crédito a sus oídos, hace dos segundos se besaban apasionadamente y ahora ella le estaba dando calabazas. ¡Ella!

-¿Me estas diciendo que otra vez me dejarás? –le dijo él con reproche-. Deberías saber Granger que no acostumbro que me dejen, soy yo el que las dejo ¿Entendido?

-Ah, pero es que conmigo no te va a resultar huroncito –le dijo ella agarrándose el pelo y poniéndoselo a un lado-. Conmigo las reglas son distintas.

-¿Reglas? –preguntó el rubio atónito-. Estás loca si piensas que yo voy a seguir tus estúpidas reglas.

-Bien, entonces me parece que nuestros encuentros furtivos tendrán que terminar aquí –le dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa en los labios-. Que lástima –suspiró- cuando recién esto estaba comenzando…- le dijo ella componiendo esta vez una sonrisa sexy y una pose de niña malcriada.

Luego sin previo aviso, y antes de que Malfoy reaccionara le pasó rozando con sus finos dedos los labios, se acercó un poco a él y lo mismo hizo con sus labios. Se despegó de él antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar a esa provocación.

-Para que lo pienses –dijo ella con un destello pícaro en los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo antes de que el rubio dijera una palabra. Otra vez lo había dejado ahí plantado como un bobo mientras ella se iba tan serena.

Se quedó unos segundos procesando lentamente lo que la castaña le había dicho, se tocó los labios con los dedos y sintió una rabia intensa hacia Granger. ¿Quién se creía ella que era él?

¿Un monigote con el que podía jugar y luego largarse? ¿Que no sabía que él era hombre por Merlín y tenía necesidades?

Se fue furioso hacia su sala común con una idea clara en su cabeza…Haría que Granger quedara plantada pidiendo más. No le daría en el gusto de ser él quien siempre quedaba pagando.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Ginny Weasley acostada debajo de un árbol miraba como Hagrid cortaba leña un poco más allá. Le encantaba estar tendida allí, oliendo el césped y la frescura del bosque. Era una ubicación impagable, además como estaba bajo el cobijo de las hojas era poco probable que alguien la viera allí. Se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo mirando hacia el castillo. Una figura apareció por las escalinatas de piedra, y cómo esperando que ésta apareciera la pelirroja se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

Esperó que estuviera alejado del castillo para hablarle.

-Hola Blaise –le dijo ella con toda tranquilidad.

-Pelirroja –le dijo el mirándola lascivamente de arriba a bajo -. ¿Crees que es buen lugar para reunirte conmigo?

-Si, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría mucho al bosque prohibido –le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Zabini, quien sólo había escuchado el "Si..." de Ginny se había acercado a ella y la rodeó por al cintura con fuerza. La tomó de las mejillas y la besó, no con brusquedad sino delicadamente, rozándole los labios con sensualidad mientras ella ahogaba grititos de asombro.

Sin saber cómo se encontraron de repente en la hierba, uno encima del otro. Zabini la aprisionaba contra el césped recorriéndola entera, la besaba en el cuello y el vientre con una delicadeza infinita; poniendo cuidado en no hacerle daño ni aprisionarla tanto. Ginny en cambio, trataba por todos los medios de besarlo y estrecharlo contra sí. Siguieron así unos segundos hasta que de improviso, escucharon claramente como una rama crujía cerca de ellos.

Se separaron alarmados, se miraron un momento y ambos comprendieron que tenían que salir de allí apresuradamente, alguien estaba cerca.

Ginny se levantó de un salto y dirigiéndole un breve "nos vemos" al chico se fue directo al campo de quidditch sin mirar hacia atrás. Zabini salió casi inmediatamente detrás de ella, procurando no salir demasiado nervioso ni tan culpable, se ajustó la túnica y caminó tranquilamente hacia el colegio.

Iba entrando por las puertas cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Así que… te revuelcas con una traidora a la sangre, Zabini? –le preguntó una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer disfrutaba la situación una enormidad.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez? –le preguntó el chico a su vez tratando de calmar el tono de su voz.

-No te hagas el que no sabes Zabini, te vi con esa Weasley –dijo el chico mirándolo con satisfacción-. ¿Qué dirá tu madre si se entera de con quién está su precioso Blaise?

-No te atreverías…-amenazó el chico apretando los puños.

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo, Zabini –le dijo él riendo socarronamente-. Pero ¿sabes? Hoy estoy de buen humor, y creo que si a cambio me haces algunos favores, no creo que tu querida madre se deba enterar de nada… por el momento.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó casi con aburrimiento el Slytherin.

-Luego te diré, pero que no se te olvide que estás en deuda conmigo –le dijo el rubio-. Nos veremos pronto, Zabini. Pasó por delante de él y se encaminó hacia el comedor con la sensación de triunfo pegada en sus afiladas facciones.

Zabini estaba furioso, ¿Cómo se había dejado chantajear por ese imbécil? Lo peor era que si un día aparecía Malfoy de mal humor, le contaría a todo Hogwarts lo que tenía con la pelirroja…no podía permitirlo. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que Malfoy hablara.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

_Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente. Ya ven que he profundizado un poco en lo de Ginny&Zabini, lo que ha resultado en que Malfoy los pillara en pleno besuqueo..jjaja que mal._

_Bueno por lo demás Hermione le ha hecho saber a Malfoy que habrá reglas. Uf! Y debo decir que al rubio de mis sueños le ha caído como patada en… bueno uds saben._

_Espero les haya gustado el cap. Me demore un poquito porque estaba con una pequeña crisis de inspiración, nada que no pueda solucionar con una buena taza de cereales, pero que me tuvo un poco "vacía" , ¿Me doy a entender? Bueno el punto es que ya estoy devuelta, y espero con ansias sus reviews diciéndome que les ha parecido y si les gustaría que le agregara algo a la historia. Les advierto que no pienso alargarme mucho con el fic, pero que espero hacerlo lo mejor posible, eso si!_

_Un beso para todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de escribirme un review, aunque sea pequeñito me dan muchas ganas y fuerzas de seguir escribiendo._

_Con Cariño,_

_Sophie_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Graves problemas"**

-¿Es que Umbridge es tan inútil que aún no encuentra un hechizo para desaparecer… esto? –dijo hastiada Hermione mientras recorrían en bote el pantano que habían hecho aparecer los gemelos justo entre sus clases de Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Yo lo encuentro genial –dijo animado Ron a su lado-. La verdad, cualquier cosa para atrasar la clase de Defensa. Umbridge está aún más desagradable desde la huída de Fred y George.

-Aún así…estoy enferma de atravesarlo, la última vez una criatura se apareció en el agua y quiso volcarnos

-Yo estoy con Ron, preferiría ser hundido por lo que sea que esté viviendo aquí abajo antes de que entrar a esa ridícula clase –dijo Harry impregnando cada sílaba con odio.

Al fin llegaron hasta la otra orilla y descendieron. Hermione se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo. Ron fue más rápido y la sostuvo justo a tiempo. Tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la clase de Umbridge.

-Guarden sus varitas por favor – dijo la profesora Umbridge con su falsa vocecita dulce. No fue necesario que se abriera ninguna mochila; estaban tan acostumbrados de la aburrida clase sin magia de Umbridge que se limitaban a sacar los libros y esperar. Frustrante.

La clase resultó, según una aliviada Hermione "inofensiva". Harry sabía que se dirigía a él cuando decía esto; Hermione agradecía abiertamente que no hubiese perdido el control ni una sola vez en toda la hora, aunque en un momento estuvo a punto de lanzarle el maleficio de las piernas unidas a Umbridge por debajo del pupitre.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

A la mañana siguiente Gryffindor y Ravenclaw jugarían el último partido de la temporada. Ron parecía estar bajo una ausencia total. Hermione y Harry trataron en vano hablar con él de camino al Gran Salón. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

-Ron, tienes que comer algo –suplicaba Hermione a su lado-. Para que puedas jugar…

-Déjalo Hermione, quizás sea mejor que no coma nada –le dijo Harry.

De pronto Ginny se levantó de su asiento, y más pálida de lo habitual miró a Ron y le dijo en una especie de gruñido que fuesen a cambiarse para el partido.

Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a ocupar sus asientos en las gradas. Vieron el habitual sombrero de Luna entre la multitud. Hermione forzó una sonrisa entristecida, ojalá Ron pudiese dar un buen partido.

Subían por las laberínticas escaleras hacia los asientos. Harry quién se abría paso rápidamente entre unos chicos de cuarto –en los que se encontraba Colin Creevey- no notó que Hermione se detenía con expresión de asombro en su rostro, unas manos la agarraban firmemente de la cintura estrechándola contra sí. Las frías y pálidas manos de Draco Malfoy lo delataron. Sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó un pisotón en el pie izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas. De inmediato las manos aflojaron lo suficiente para que se soltase con brusquedad y alcanzase a Harry.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó desconcertado al ver a su amiga con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo.

-Nada, es sólo que me retrasé –se excusó avergonzada la chica -. Un niño de primero no sabía donde ubicarse…

La mentira no logró convencer al moreno, pero éste decidiendo que no quería saber la verdad después de todo, se encogió de hombros y se sentó. El partido comenzó con los comentarios de Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, quién tras la partida de sus amigos se mostraba poco interesado en el comentario del partido.

Hermione tenía que haber supuesto que el día no habría mejorado por nada del mundo. El rostro de Ron en la campo de Quidditch se lo decía a gritos. Y desafortunadamente la aparición de Hagrid en medio del partido se lo confirmaba. La manera en que se explicaba y el magullado rostro de su amigo le hizo suponer lo peor. Y así era. Una vez Hagrid los hubo conducido a ella y a Harry fuera del campo de Quidditch, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

El paseo resultó de lo más difícil, y lo que les esperó al final aún peor. Grawp simplemente suponía la guinda de la torta en las preocupaciones de todos. Los sueños de Harry, el partido de Ron y Umbridge parecían pequeñas molestias comparadas con el gigante de seis metros que los esperaba en el bosque.

-Sensacional –dijo Harry una vez hubieron escapado de Hagrid y su gigante hermano-. Ron va a estar encantado.

-¿Porqué Hagrid tiene siempre que meterse en problemas? –suspiró cansada Hermione a su lado-. En serio, ¿no le bastan Aragog, Norberto ni los escregutos de cola explosiva que cada vez consigue sustitutos más feroces?

La sala común de Gryffindor estuvo tan colmada de gente esa noche por la victoria sobre Ravenclaw que nadie se dio cuenta que alguien salía sigilosamente por el retrato. Hermione enfundada en su negra capa para no ser vista salió con cautela al exterior.

Caminó cerca de quince minutos por los pasillos desiertos, esperando encontrarse con Peeves o Filch en cualquier momento, pero no ocurrió. Se dirigió resuelta hacia las mazmorras, no aguantaba un segundo más sin ver al rubio, su instinto le decía que era apropiado ir ahora a su encuentro, Malfoy estaría tan enojado por la victoria de los leones que quizás, sólo quizás daría una vuelta por el castillo, esperaba no equivocarse.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común de Slytherin, se preguntaba si tal vez se estaba volviendo loca. Una impertinente vocecilla le susurró al oído "Sí, definitivamente".

Pensaba impaciente en cómo encontraría a Malfoy una vez que hubiese llegado a la entrada de su sala común, cuando mientras atravesaba un tapiz del tercer piso vio una tenue luz en una aula cercana. Nerviosa se mordió el labio. Si era Peeves haciendo de las suyas lo más probable era que la delatara en unos cinco segundos, por otro lado si era Filch se podía dar por muerta enseguida. Miró la puerta del aula con indecisión, quería echar un vistazo solamente. No era muy probable que ninguno de los dos estuvieran allí sin hacer ruido. Lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte sostenida fuertemente para dar un portazo rápidamente si era necesario –al menos me dará alguna ventaja al salir corriendo- pensó.

Una silueta negra se divisaba apoyada contra la única ventana de la habitación. Los rayos de la luna no hacían posible verle el rostro. Con la varita levantada hacia el cielo raso levantaba pequeñas lluvias de chispas doradas, eso era lo que provocaba la luz. Con el corazón palpitándole de ansiedad, Hermione se atrevió a acercarse a la figura. Apenas unos metros se hubo acercado vio cómo la figura se levantaba y la miraba.

-¿Paseos nocturnos, Granger?¿No deberías estar celebrando con la comadreja? –le dijo la familiar voz de su últimamente rubio favorito.

-Pues no, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco –dijo Hermione exultante de alegría al reconocer a Malfoy. Ya no tendría que pasar la noche en vela esperando a que el rubio saliera de su sala común.

-¿No se enojaran tus adorados amigos por haberlos abandonado? –preguntó burlón el chico, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella.

-No creo que hayan notado mi ausencia seguramente todavía están llevando en andas a Ron –dijo la chica mirándolo atentamente. No hizo ademán de acercarse, dejaría que él hiciera el trabajo, por una vez quería ser ella la que dominara toda la situación, y la idea de manejar a Malfoy la seducía enormemente, nunca se había sentido con tanto poder.

-¿Qué dirían si supieras que estás con su peor enemigo? –preguntó él acercándose aún más.

-Me cortarían la cabeza –dijo automáticamente

-Eso pensé –le dijo el chico, y con un repentino movimiento la tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él. No la besó pero quedaron tan cerca uno del otro que Hermione podía ver claramente el gris de sus ojos-. Quizás debas ir con ellos...-.La soltó con brusquedad y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Hermione que no estaba preparada para esta reacción, quedó con la mirada perdida en el chico. No podía dejar que se fuera antes de que por lo menos sus labios rozaran los de él, lo necesitaba, desde que lo besó ese día que no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. ¡Y Malfoy se iba! No podía permitirlo. Acortó rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de él y le impidió la salida.

-¿Qué haces Granger? –le preguntó el chico adoptando un aire aburrido. Muy en su interior disfrutaba una enormidad que los papeles se hubiesen invertido finalmente, le gustaba llevar a el la sartén por el mango.

Hermione sin poder contenerse se precipitó contra el frío cuerpo del rubio. Tomó con delicadeza su rostro, sus perfectas facciones afiladas e inhalando encantada el exquisito aroma varonil que despedía el chico, acercó su boca a la de él. Besó con deleite la comisura de sus labios y su mandíbula. Draco se estremeció al contacto de la castaña, y cuando ésta le mordió con delicadeza el cuello, sin pararse a pensar tomó a su vez el rostro de la chica acercándola con fuerza a sus labios, besándola al fin. Desesperados se hundieron en un beso largo, que a Hermione la parecieron eternos segundos y a Draco infinitas horas de sol, el paraíso terrenal. La chica lo hacía sentir vulnerable, como en las nubes, algo que nunca le había pasado y le gustaba.

Olvidando toda precaución Draco la apoyó contra una mesa, ésta chocó contra la pared provocando un estruendo. Se soltaron, apenas conscientes de lo que hacían. Se miraron asustados, el ruido bien podría llegar a los oídos de la señora Norris o de Filch. Antes de que ninguno de los dos tomara una decisión, escucharon pasos amortiguados al final del pasillo.

-Alumnos fuera de la cama –oyeron que decía el celador-. Mocosos quebrantadores de las normas, pero no te preocupes amor mío, nuestra directora nos ha dado el permiso…si colgarlos de los tobillos…

-Draco, tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo asustada Hermione.

Draco dio un respingo a oír su nombre en los labios de Hermione, pero ahora no podía ponerse a discutir sobre este punto, tenían que huir de allí lo más rápido posible. La tomó de una mano y salieron por una puerta a la derecha. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin hacer tanto ruido mientras oían cada vez más cerca al celador. Sin mirar adónde entraba, abrió de un tirón una puerta y entraron. Agitados y con el corazón en la garganta escuchaban algún indicio de Filch. Los segundos pasaron sin mostrar su presencia.

-Vaya, hemos entrado a la biblioteca –dijo Hermione una vez hubo mirado a su alrededor-. Debemos estar muy lejos de Filch ahora.

-No creo que debas estar tan segura Granger –le dijo el chico mirando ceñudo a la puerta.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que estuvieron seguros de que el celador ya no les perseguía.

Ahora todo parecía una estupidez y absurdo a más no poder. Por los pelos se habían salvado de Filch y de la señora Norris. La chica ya no estaba tan segura de saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Se acercó a la puerta para largarse de una vez de allí. Pero no abría.

-Estúpida puerta –alegó Hermione al probar por segunda vez-. _Alohomora_. No hubo cambio alguno, la puerta no abría.

-Genial –dijo malhumorado el chico una vez hubo tratado de abrir la puerta mediante golpes-. Ahora estamos atrapados.

-No me mires a mí tu fuiste el que nos metió aquí –replicó enojada la castaña al ver cómo fruncía el ceño el rubio.

-Si no fuera por mí, Filch nos tendría de cabeza en su apestoso despacho, no seas mal agradecida –le dijo resentido el chico.

-Si pero ahora estamos atrapados, ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos? –preguntó enojada la chica.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber yo? Tú eres la genio

-Ya probé con los encantamientos usuales pero quizás Umbridge haya puesto algún otro para que quien entrase aquí quedase totalmente atrapado –dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-Bien –dijo el chico y le dio la espalda. Se subió a una mesa y se quedó allí observándola.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Nos encontraran y nos colgaran de los tobillos, o aún peor quizás hasta nos expulsen…

-Granger, a nadie han expulsado por encontrárselo en la biblioteca –le dijo divertido el rubio desde la mesa-. Cálmate, ya se abrirá…

-Claro, ya se abrirá –repitió enojada-. ¿Y que crees que dirá la Madame Pince cuando nos encuentre aquí por la mañana?

-Si nos ponemos detrás de unos estantes y luego nos mezclamos con algún alumno que venga, no veo porque nos encontraría.

Hermione decidió no seguir discutiendo y se sentó en una mesa distante al rubio cruzando los brazos enfadada. Buena la había hecho, arreglárselas para quedar atrapada con Malfoy en la biblioteca en la mitad de la noche, donde tenían un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de ser descubiertos sin poder salir. Aunque…pensándolo mejor…

Parecía que Malfoy estaba pensando precisamente lo mismo que la chica pues se levantó de un salto y sin mediar palabra la tomó del pelo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que este pequeño "percance" nos favorece mucho ¿no crees? –le dijo el chico con picardía. Hermione no alcanzó a responderle, pues era empujada con ímpetu encima de una mesa.

Aquella noche Hermione se olvidó por completo de que estaba en una biblioteca, atrapada con su peor enemigo y con el riesgo de ser descubiertos de un momento a otro, simplemente se dejó llevar. Se quedó dormida horas después cansada y feliz con Malfoy a su lado.

Sin embargo debería haber previsto que sus actos traerían consecuencias, éstas le esperaban a primera hora de la mañana. Un chorro de agua les llegó de lleno en la cara. Ya era de día, la luz caía a raudales por las ventanas de la biblioteca, habían libros botados por las mesas y el suelo. Abrieron los ojos de golpe, Madame Pince con la varita en alto y golpeando el suelo con un pie los miraba con las cejas tan juntas que casi formaban una sola.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? –alegó furiosa Madame Pince levantando una camiseta blanca de entre los libros tirados.

¡Demonios! Estaban en graves problemas…

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

_Hola mis niñas, de antemano decirles que siento mucho el no haber escrito antes. Muchos problemas, pero que se irán solucionando de a poquito. Lo prometo. _

_Bueno, no las aburro con mi vida,_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Ojalá les haya gustado… : D  
Espero saber de uds en algún review, pequeñito aunque sea ¿vale?_

_Quisiera que me dijeran que es lo que les ha gustado y que no, recuerden que soy una amateur en esto de las historias, háganme saber que es lo que les gustaría que incluyera en el fic._

_Un beso enorme para uds., _

_Con mucho cariño_

_Sophie_


	5. Chapter 5

_Primero decir que siento muchísimo si no se entendió la última parte, pensé que había quedado mas o menos entendible; Draco y Hermione se lanzaron en picada en la relación, hay que decirlo: con mucho entusiasmo…Hermione Granger definitivamente dejo de ser la mojigata de siempre y llegó al clímax de la rebeldía…_

_Mi error, lo siento, debí haber explicado más claramente que es lo que sucedió, pensé en que quedase a la imaginación del lector…La próxima vez habrá detalles._

_Bueno aclarado ese punto, no las aburro mas..A LEER!_

"**Pertenencia"**

Atrapados.

Bajo la mirada furiosa de Madame Pince se podía leer un futuro no muy alentador…

Hermione miró preocupada a su lado, Draco quién para su asombro y frustración parecía disfrutar un montón la situación, con el pelo revuelto y con sus ojos grises rebosantes de satisfacción…Claro cómo era él el que estaba más vestido, ella en cambio se arropaba con su abrigo el que aún siendo enorme para ella dejaba entrever que estaba solamente con eso puesto encima…

Imbécil –se dijo la castaña con furia, y luego pensando lo más rápido posible en una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para librar de un castigo o algo aún peor…la imagen de Umbridge blandiendo un atizador se le vino de sopetón a la mente.

Y no es que estuvieran precisamente leyendo algunos libros en el suelo de la biblioteca, y menos toda la noche… ¡Demonios! La evidencia era contundente.

Malfoy fue el que reaccionó primero.

-Enhorabuena –dijo él con su petulante voz pero al mismo tiempo entreviendo angustia contenida. El muy descarado-. Pensé que nunca me encontrarían, he pasado una noche demasiado incómoda como para volver a repetirla –dijo poniéndose de pie con elegancia. Parecía que estuviese preparándose para recibir el premio por servicios especiales.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –dijo Madame Pince poniéndole en las narices mi blanca camiseta.

-Ah, pues Granger que ha estado jugando con Peeves –dijo él con voz tranquila mientras se arreglaba su lacio mechón-. La verdad es que parecía que se había metido al lago con todo y zapatos…

-Aún no entiendo señor Malfoy, necesito una explicación –dijo Madame Pince echando fuego por los ojos.

Hermione sabía que lo que más le disgustaba era la forma en que estaban tirados sus preciosos libros por el suelo. Claramente habían sido tratados sin ninguna delicadeza. La noche había sido alocada eso era seguro y los libros y sus estanterías no recibieron un tratamiento de primera…, en ningún momento se pusieron a pensar en el desastre que dejaban atrás cuando…bueno pues cuando Malfoy y ella… Se estremeció. El sólo poner en palabras lo que había sucedido lo hacía más real, así que prefirió ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en ello.

-Fue culpa de Granger la verdad –dijo el chico sin miramientos. Hermione lo miró atónita-. Si no se hubiese entrometido en mi ronda nocturna nada de esto hubiese sucedido. El punto es que anoche yo estaba patrullando por los pasillos cuando Granger intentó quitarme de en medio, alegaba que era su día de patrullaje, y yo que no estoy para cuentos chinos le dije que era mi día, y bueno ya ve lo que sucedió…

La chica no entendía como alguien podía ser tan descarado. ¡Ahora le echaba la culpa a ella!

-Eso no me explica nada de lo que sucedió aquí –exclamó Madame Pince furiosa apuntando los libros y sus respectivas páginas regadas por el sucio piso de la biblioteca.

-Pues a eso iba –dijo el chico perdiendo la paciencia haciendo rechinar sus perfectos dientes-. Granger que no se daba por vencida me siguió cerca de aquí peleando conmigo y exclamando a viva voz las _cosas que me haría_ si no me iba. Personalmente, pensé que despertaría a todo el castillo. Que temperamento.

Hermione se ruborizó levemente al escuchar las palabras del chico. Obviamente las había dicho precisamente en doble sentido. Hasta en las situaciones más críticas se daba el lujo de ponerse a bromear a costa de ella.

-La dejé hablando sola y entré aquí para alejarla –recitaba como si estuviese diciendo la mas santa verdad y no la mentira mas grande de todo el universo-. Pues me equivoqué, entró y luego…luego nos quedamos atrapados, no sabía que habían hechizado la biblioteca para dejar a la primera persona que se metiera, encerrado a punto de morir de inanición –dijo él ahora apuntando un dedo acusador a Madame Pince como si ella lo hubiese planeado todo desde un principio.

Era sorprendente ver a Malfoy hilvanar mentiras para que todo tuviera sentido, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que hasta Hermione se empezaba a preguntar si no era así en realidad como había comenzado todo…

-Yo…este, pues no, la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía entendido que tuvieran que encantar _mi_ biblioteca para asuntos tan banales como atrapar quebrantadores de las normas –bufó Madame Pince indignada.

-Que desconsideración de parte de la profesora Umbridge no informarle al respecto –dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a Hermione que todavía se encontraba en el suelo, pasmada por el cambio de dirección de la discusión.- A nosotros, es decir, la brigada inquisitorial –dijo apuntándose el pecho- nos había comunicado de ciertas medidas, pero nunca de ésta en particular…

-¡No hay derecho! Si Dumbledore estuviera aquí me hubiese comunicado sobre algún cambio en mi biblioteca…desconsiderados, adictos de poder y sucios holgazanes… -despotricaba Madame Pince dando vueltas por la biblioteca, e inconscientemente levantando los libros con su varita y recomponiéndolos, devolviéndolos a sus respectivos estantes.

-Nunca me había pasado esto…en todos mis años de abnegado servicio al colegio…pero ya verán…no se saldrán con la suya, presentaré mi renuncia…

Malfoy miró a Hermione un momento y levantando del suelo su camiseta se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera. La chica tratando de pasar desapercibida entre las constantes amenazas de Madame Pince a una Umbridge imaginaria, se levantó tratando de cubrirse precariamente con su largo abrigo.

Una vez estuvieron unas cuantas escaleras, pasadizos y niveles por debajo de la biblioteca, Malfoy se detuvo. Observó a Hermione a su lado y se apoyó elegantemente en el frío muro de piedra, esperando la reacción de la castaña.

-"Fue culpa de Granger en realidad" –repitió burlona Hermione apenas pudo pronunciar palabra. Estaba avergonzada eso era un hecho, pero ambos habían sido los causantes del huracán que pasó por la biblioteca y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras él alegaba otra cosa.

-Granger –suspiró resignado- sabes que lo dije para sacarnos del apuro. Aunque si tienes la culpa…

-Eres muy caradura –rezongó Hermione mirándolo con furia.

Malfoy se largó a reír. Algo que a Hermione la dejó aún más pasmada de lo que había estado toda la noche, no era la misma risa petulante de siempre, era una sonrisa simple, real, y a decir verdad muy contagiosa. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Tú fuiste el que me acorraló, ¿recuerdas?

-No vi que opusieras resistencia cuando te besé –dijo recuperando su altivez y acercándose a ella con intención-. Ni cuando te tomé del cuello…-dijo tomándola con firmeza por la nuca-. Ni cuando…

-Bien, bien, entendí tu punto… -dijo ella separándose con dificultad del chico. A la primera oportunidad desvió la mirada.

-Me alegra que lo hayas aceptado –dijo el con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos-. Ahora si me disculpas…tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos veremos Granger. Y pronto.

-Cómo no si tengo que compartir la mitad de mi horario con los de Slytherin –ironizó ella- Nos vemos Malfoy…

Se dio la vuelta con ligereza y sus pasos la guiaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

No se podía creer que se había escapado de tan descomunal castigo. De Umbridge y sus asquerosos métodos de enseñanza. Malfoy tenía una capacidad innata para decir mentiras, algo que en su vida había podido mejorar y dudaba que en un futuro lo pudiera perfeccionar, pero Malfoy parecía estar tan acostumbrado a tejer sus redes para conseguir lo que quería, así que para él era pan comido, se le daba con una facilidad que casi se podía decir que era genética.

Sabía que tenía que estar aliviada de hallarse fuera del alcance de Malfoy y de Madame Pince pero muy en lo profundo de su ser imploraba que hubiese podido alargarse el momento.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiesen despertado antes de que hubiese llegado Madame Pince?¿Cómo se hubiese comportado con él? y lo más importante ¿Cómo se hubiese comportado él con ella?¿Aterrado por lo pudiese pasar de ahora en adelante? Tenía que admitir que luego de salir de la biblioteca se mostraba bastante tranquilo, y su escueto "pronto" daba a entender que quería otro encuentro…¿De verdad se arriesgaría otra vez para encontrarse con él?

Sí, seguro que lo haría. Y eso no le tranquilizaba para nada. Sus hormonas debían estar a la velocidad del relámpago. Cada día se estaba pareciendo más a Ron…

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ni siquiera recordaba el haber seguido caminando luego de perder de vista a Malfoy. Le dio la contraseña y se escabulló dentro de la sala común. Se encontró con todos sus libros de texto encima de la mesa, tal cuál los había dejado el día anterior. Suspiró. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido, cada segundo valía un sobresaliente en sus MHB. Tomó su libro de encantamientos y comenzó a estudiar.

El sol ya se hallaba arriba en el cielo cuando Harry y Ron bajaron por las escaleras. Ron bufó fastidiado.

-¿Es que no puede aguantarse un año en tener algo espeluznante entre manos? –preguntó a Harry mientras bajaban-. Primero Norbert, aún no olvido la mordida venenosa que me propinó; luego Aragog y su manada de arañas asesinas –un escalofrío recorrió su desgarbado porte mientras contabilizaba con los dedos.- Sin olvidar los hipogrifos, bueno aunque hay que admitir que casi nos hace un favor, hubiese sido feliz si nos hubiese sacado de encima al imbécil de Malfoy.

Hermione notó como se ponía tensa ante este último comentario.

-Ah, espera, y se me olvidaban los asquerosos, inútiles y mortalmente venenosos escregutos de cola explosiva; y ahora ¡un gigante!

-Shh.. –dijo Harry poniéndose los dedos en los labios – Sé más prudente, alguien nos puede oír.

Cómo toda respuesta se sentó con enfado en una butaca junto a la mesa de Hermione. Harry quién había estado muy ocupado contándole el asunto de Grawp a Ron se volvió para reparar en Hermione.

-Hola Hermione –saludó él- Tienes un aspecto horrible…¿Te has quedado toda la noche estudiando para los exámenes? –la reprendió con el ceño fruncido, y fijándose en las enormes ojeras que surcaban la cara de la chica.- Se ve que no has pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Hermione notaba cómo la sangre se agolpaba a sus mejillas vergonzosamente. En realidad eso era verdad a medias, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y no precisamente estudiando, había estado ocupada con Malfoy, su peor enemigo. Suspiró aliviada. Menos mal que Snape no le había enseñado nada de Legeremancia a su amigo. Su expresión debió tranquilizar a Harry por lo que no se interesó más por el tema ni la llenó de preguntas incómodas.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar Ron aún no digería el asunto del "pequeño" hermano de Hagrid, pero en cuanto estuvieron sentados en la gran mesa de Gryffindor no hizo menos que sonreír al acordarse de la victoria de su casa gracias en gran parte a su habilidad como guardián. El resto del desayuno se vio más animado. Harry que no paraba de mirar de reojo a la mesa de Ravenclaw se mostraba arisco y distante.

De pronto y cómo si tuviera un radar en su desgreñada melena, notó como unos ojos se posaban en ella insistentemente. Eran los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy. La observaba cómo quién observa a su presa antes de saltarle encima. Trató de apartar la mirada de él, una maniobra poco fructífera, parecía estar hipnotizada, anclada a la silla.

-Hermione –canturreó una voz familiar a su lado-. Ponme atención Hermione, te estoy diciendo algo importante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó distraída una vez hubo apartado la vista del chico.-¿Qué me decías?

-Nada, ya te lo diré luego –dijo ella con desánimo. Parecía decepcionada por la forma en que la había tratado.

-Lo siento, es que estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo –dijo Hermione tratando de hacer pasar su embobamiento como algo natural.- Es que estoy preocupada por los exámenes, es eso.

Ginny no se tragó ni por un momento su pequeña explicación.

-Sé que estabas embobada con Malfoy, le vi mirarte y sonreir antes de que despegaras la mirada de él. Pensé que te podía interesar hablar conmigo acerca de…bueno nuestras metidas de pata –le sonrió-.

-Oh, bueno, cuéntame cómo ha ido todo -le dijo la chica -. Tú primero, luego yo.

Ginny enarcó una ceja con evidente curiosidad en el rostro, pero no le preguntó nada. Le contó con lujo de detalles los encuentros furtivos con Zabini, y en cómo en uno casi los atrapa Filch en la torre de Astronomía, dónde según le contaba parecía el lugar predilecto por ambos para poder encontrarse luego de que en los límites del bosque estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos.

Cuando Hermione tuvo su turno para contarle lo ocurrido el la biblioteca la noche anterior, Ginny no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse y empezar a titubear con las mejillas encendidas.

-En-nton-ces… tú entonces –parecía que Ginny no sabía cómo escoger las palabras adecuadas. Hermione salió en su ayuda.

-Sí. Todo lo que estás pensando –dijo la chica interpretando correctamente los balbuceos de su amiga.

-Y…bueno tu sabes…es decir… -Ginny pareció avergonzada de pronto. Calló de repente y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Hermione pudo ver claramente la cara perfilada y los ojos azul eléctrico de Zabini en la mesa de Slytherin. Tal parecía que Ginny al igual que ella misma tenían una especie de radar cuando alguno de ellos las miraban insistentemente. Si hasta en eso se parecían. Suspiró divertida.

-Bien –dijo la pelirroja azorada.- Creo que me tengo que ir. Nos veremos luego.

Hermione vio como se dirigía hacia la salida y pocos minutos después Zabini hacía lo propio y la seguía.

-¿Hermione porqué no hoy estudiamos en los jardines? Hace un día soleado, y me apesta estar dentro cuando hace un día como este –suplicó Ron a su lado.

-Bien, a mí también me hace falta respirar aire fresco.

Los tres subieron las escaleras de mármol, llegaron a la sala común y agarraron sus libros. En menos de quince minutos estaban bajo la sombra del haya a un costado del lago. Ron iba a comenzar una vez más el relato de su espectacular actuación en el partido contra Ravenclaw hasta que se fijó en la severa mirada de Hermione, era imposible distraerse cuando estaba ella cerca, tenían que ponerse en un cien por ciento en estudiar para los exámenes, algo que Harry juzgaba como imposible, Cho Chang acababa de pasar muy cerca del lago.

Los minutos pasaban lentos mientras pasaban lección tras lección. El viento de la tarde comenzó a mover delicadamente los cabellos de Hermione y las páginas de sus libros. Poco a poco comenzó a cernirse el anochecer, hasta que casi no podían distinguir las palabras en las polvorientas páginas de los volúmenes.

-Ya no puedo ver nada –se quejó Harry- lo mejor será que volvamos al castillo.

-Si, me muero de hambre –añadió Ron

Se levantaron con dificultad, debido al peso de los innumerables volúmenes y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón.

-Bien, creo que hemos avanzado mucho –dijo entusiasmada Hermione una vez se hubieron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No estoy seguro –masculló Ron por lo bajo- Eso de los conjuros permutadotes…todavía no le pesco el truco.

-Sólo tienes que practicar más Ron, eso es todo –dijo Hermione divertida al ver la cara de su amigo, tenía la mejilla manchada con salsa de carne-. Ven acá, estás todo sucio.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Ron tratando de verse al dorso de una cuchara.

-Acércate –le pidió la chica. Acercó su cara cerca de la suya y con una servilleta comenzó a limpiarle la cara. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver a la perfección las numerosas pecas de su amigo. Rió divertida ante este descubrimiento.

-¿Tengo todavía algo? –preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo

-No, nada, ya te limpié todo

Cuando la cena terminó, Ron no podía pararse de lo mucho que había comido, Harry no había probado bocado, seguramente –pensaba Hermione- estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con Cho como para que su estómago se cerrara de por vida. Hermione por su parte se sentía exhausta de comer, y de burlarse de Ron. A cada segundo se le caía algo o se manchaba la cara con soufflé.

-Bien, me siento lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para llegar al dormitorio –suspiró Ron unos minutos después. Todos los alumnos abandonaban el Gran Salón cuando los chicos salieron por las puertas.

-Harry, ¿Sabes? El asunto de no comer…simplemente no te va a llevar a ningún lado, ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! –rezongó Ron a su lado-. ¿Por qué no vas donde Dobby y le dices que te haga unos de esos deliciosos bocadillos? –le dijo animado agarrándolo de un brazo.

-¡No! me rehúso terminantemente a que usen a esos pobre elfos domésticos… -gritó indignada Hermione

-Yo en cambio no quiero ver a nuestro amigo tan flacucho

-Tú lo que no quieres es perderte los bocadillos que te darán en las cocinas si vas con Harry –le regañó Hermione

-No sé cómo puedes pensar eso –le dijo afectado el pelirrojo

-Déjalo Hermione, iré para que Dobby le dé algo –dijo Harry resoplando-. Si no lo hago ahora, luego intentará que lo lleve a medianoche. Filch casi nos atrapa la semana pasada.

-Bien, los veré arriba entonces –dijo ofendida la chica, y luego mirando a Ron ceñuda-. Espero explotes de comida. Y con la nariz apuntando hacia el cielo salió con paso firme hacia la sala común.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar ese asunto de la PEDDO? –suspiró Ron mirando a Harry-. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer que me alimenten?

Harry en su interior pensaba claramente en que quizás Hermione tenía razón, Ron explotaría de alimento. Pero en ese momento no estaba de ganas de mostrar su punto de vista.

Hermione por su parte iba subiendo los escalones indignadísima. Pasó golpeando fuerte una armadura con su bolso, pero ni se inmutó. Sólo porque Ron era un barril sin fondo los elfos domésticos no tenían por qué cargar con ello. ¡Que tarado!

-¿Así que tu y la comadreja andan de novios? –preguntó una gélida voz a su espalda.

Draco Malfoy con su habitual aire de "yo controlo el mundo", la miraba con perspicacia.

-¿Y bien? Pudiste haberme dicho que estabas con otro, no que a mí me importase demasiado –dijo el chico con enfado

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De ti y de la comadreja, Granger –le respondió él de malas pulgas

-Eso no tiene ni una pizca de cierto

-¿Crees que no vi cómo se la pasaban en el Gran Salón? –preguntó, mirándola con su fríos ojos. No había ni un asomo en ellos del chico de la mañana.

-Pues pensaste mal, además yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo Hermione indignada- yo hago lo que quiero.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –replicó el chico acercándose a ella con sigilo. La agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó bruscamente contra él. Rápidamente le plantó los labios encima. Hermione sabía que poco le iba a durar la sensatez, cada vez que esos labios tocaban los suyos su cabeza le daba vueltas, los latidos de su corazón vibraban furiosos en su pecho y su respiración antes calmada se volvía casi dolorosa.

Mientras él trataba de hundirle su lengua, ella no se lo permitía. Quería poseerla, hacerle saber a quién le pertenecía, tenía que comprenderlo, ella ya no se mandaba sola, en realidad nunca lo hizo. Le pertenecía, su aroma, sus labios, su fino cuerpo. Todo. Que diera gracias a Merlín que el comedor hubiese estado lleno, sino hubiese matado a maldiciones al imbécil de Weasley.

-Espero te haya quedado claro –le dijo él separándose del beso.

Hermione con la respiración agitada y con el pelo revuelto no pudo menos que quedarse allí como una boba, sin decir nada. La verdad es que intuía en que se había convertido esto. Ahora había pasado a formar parte de la colección oficial de Malfoy, y no sabía si esto la disgustaba tremendamente o le gustaba estar en ella.

Cuando por fin Malfoy le dijo adiós, se fue todo el camino a la sala común dando tumbos. En algún momento del camino se encontró con Nick Casi Decapitado, pero no supo que era lo que le dijo.

Llegó a su habitación como si la hubiesen atacado una manada de lobos salvajes; con la ropa caída y el pelo desgreñado revuelto en los hombros. Se tiró en la cama y se quedó allí sin habla, todavía pensando en Malfoy y en su precioso pelo rubio, en sus labios tocando los suyos, y en cuanto tiempo más se repetiría la escena.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!_

_Primero decirles que estoy muy pero muy agradecida por todos sus reviews, me llenan de inspiración y me cargan el motor a full!_

_Muchas Gracias_

_Espero les haya gustado el anterior cap. yo disfruté mucho haciéndolo_

_Me encanta que a mi querido Draco le den sus rabietas de celos…_

_Y creo en que estamos de acuerdo en que Hermione quedó convencida en que le pertenecía en cierta forma al rubio sexy de Slytherin ¿no creen? …_

_Es que con esa persuasión…uf! ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiese dicho que no?_

_Yo me hubiese apuntado sin pensarlo dos veces jajaja_

_Espero no aburrirlas mas con mi pequeño recuento de hechos…aquí va el siguiente cap. Disfrutenlo! Que queda poquito para que termine_

_Snif!_

_Un besote_

_Sophie_

"**Exámenes"**

-¿Creen que preguntarán sobre la reivindicación de los hombres lobo y sobre la confederación de 1508? –preguntaba una nerviosa Hermione en el desayuno. –Me lo sé a medias, y se que por experiencia propia siempre lo que no estudio demasiado sale en los exámenes…

-¿Porqué no te callas, Hermione? –exclamó enojado Ron. –Estoy tratando de digerir mi último desayuno antes de que muera en los exámenes.

-Si Hermione, por favor déjanos comer tranquilos –dijo Harry a su lado. –He tenido una semana desgraciadísima a propósito de los exámenes. Sabes que te irá bien.

-No, no es cierto –replicó indignada la castaña. –La verdad Aritmancia está muy difícil y no sé…quizás Runas esté muy complicado…

-Hermione si no te callas te lanzo el zumo en la cabeza –rezongó enfadado el pelirrojo alzando la jarra.

Hermione advirtiendo el peligro se quedó callada. De vez en cuando desaparecía de la mesa para ir a buscar algún libro debajo de su asiento, consultándolo rápidamente para luego seguir comiendo.

Draco Malfoy la miraba por el rabillo del ojo unas mesas mas allá totalmente divertido. Era graciosísimo ver a Granger tan nerviosa y preocupada; con los ojos brillosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se veía encantadora. No entendía porque tenía que ponerse así si sabía de sobra que iba a sacar en todas las asignaturas extraordinario. La miró unos segundos a tiempo de ver como miraba por debajo de la mesa un apunte olvidado. Sonrió al verla.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Luego del desayuno unos atribulados alumnos de quinto esperaban en el Gran Salón para ser examinados. Habían hecho aparecer por arte de magia pupitres individuales a lo largo de todo el comedor. Primero tendrían que rendir el examen escrito y por la tarde los prácticos.

Se ubicaron en las mesas con preocupación, algunos se mordían las uñas del nerviosismo y otros pálidos como la muerte, apenas si veían por donde iban. Hermione pudo ver a Neville unas mesas más allá que estaba al borde del colapso, con su cara redonda roja por el esfuerzo para tratar de recordar todos los encantamientos.

-Tienen dos horas y media para rendir el examen –dijo con voz autoritaria la profesora McGonagall, una vez estuvieron en sus lugares. –Pueden comenzar.

Y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer los exámenes en cada uno de los pupitres. Hubo un súbito revuelo de plumas y pergaminos, y luego el silencio. Hermione vio como Malfoy se sentaba elegantemente en un pupitre dos filas mas adelante, se daba la vuelta y le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante. Hermione se sintió aún peor, si eso era posible.

Dos horas y media más tarde salían los alumnos al corredor con la sensación de haber asistido a un funeral. Sus caras pálidas y las expresiones taciturnas no auguraban nada bueno. Excepto Hermione que no tenía tiempo para nimiedades como ponerse en posición nefasta. Revisaba frenética las preguntas del examen, molestando a sus amigos para saber que era lo que pusieron exactamente en cada una de sus respuestas.

El almuerzo fue tétrico, caras somnolientas y con ojeras pronunciadas reinaban en las mesas. Media hora antes de que terminara Hermione vio como Parvati Patil salía corriendo del comedor para ir a vomitar.

-Se me quitó el apetito –dijo la chica conteniendo la respiración y retirando su plato.

-A mi también –dijo Ron. –No puedo comer más, terminaré como Parvati y creo que me descontarán puntos por vomitarle al examinador.

-Yo sólo espero que esto acabe pronto –dijo Harry reprimiendo un bostezo. –Estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir decentemente.

Una hora más tarde los alumnos hacían fila para entrar a la reducida sala de espera conducidos por la profesora McGonagall. Esperarían hasta ser llamados por apellido para ser examinados o como Ron dijo: "Más bien torturados".

–En serio, mamá morirá si no alcanzo por lo menos un extraordinario. Voy a empezar a cavar mi tumba. Harry si no sobrevivo –le dijo apesadumbrado –te puedes quedar con mi colección en miniatura de los Chudley Cannons.

-Está bien, ¿me dejarás tu escoba también, ahora que Umbridge secuestró la mía? –le preguntó sonriendo el moreno.

-Lo que quieras, lo que quieras.

Se sentaron a esperar en el frío piso de piedra. Hermione fue llamada veinte minutos después, pero como no volvían a la misma sala Ron no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle sobre los hechizos que tendría que emplear.

La chica entró presurosa hacia el Gran Salón, en donde cada examinador atendía a un alumno. Se ubicó delante de la diminuta profesora Marchbanks mirándola con aprensión.

-Bien, señorita Granger –le dijo ella a modo de saludo. –¿Puede hacer levitar este florero por favor?

Algo mareada y con la sensación de que lo estropearía todo, levantó la varita y consiguió hacer que su florero se elevara uno dos metros antes de descender con delicadeza encima de la mesa de la examinadora.

-Muy bien, muy bien –murmuraba la profesora Marchbanks. –Ahora si es tan amable, ¿puede hacer desaparecer este erizo?

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Minutos después salió con una sonrisa amplia del comedor. Había conseguido llevar a la perfección los hechizos que le pidió la examinadora. Esperaba al menos obtener un extraordinario en el examen práctico.

Caminó con su bolso al hombro por los pasillos del castillo. No le apetecía ir a encerrarse a su sala común así que dirigió sus pasos hacia los jardines. Sintió la brisa en su rostro al salir al exterior. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de piedra y sacó su ejemplar de _Transformación, nivel intermedio. _El examen de transformaciones lo tendría al día siguiente.

No había terminado de repasar la segunda lección cuando una voz conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué no haces otra cosa que no sea estudiar? –le preguntó Draco cuando estuvo a su lado. –¿Cuántas personas se necesitan para convencerte de que estás preparada?

-Eso tú no lo sabes –le dijo ella con resentimiento. Alejó su mirada de la de él y fijó su atención en el libro. Sin ver absolutamente nada.

-Por Merlín que eres terca –resopló divertido el rubio. –Todo el mundo sabe que sacarás doce extraordinarios, ¿para qué te molestas en seguir repasando?

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo si me preocupo de mis estudios

-No, yo si me preocupo por mis estudios, pero a diferencia de ti yo no armo un escándalo cada vez que viene un examen.

-Yo no armo escándalos –replicó indignada la castaña.

-No por supuesto –le dijo el irónico, mostrándole una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y que quieres, que me quede sin repasar? –le preguntó escandalizada.

-Naturalmente –le dijo él. –Si estudiaste no tienes porque repasar un día antes.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si me faltase algún hechizo, o algún movimiento de varita… -empezó a decir la chica apresuradamente.

-Sabes que no lo olvidarías, te sabes el libro de memoria

-¿Y bien cuál es el punto de no repasar si no voy a hacer nada productivo? –le preguntó la chica con cansancio.

-Pues eso tiene arreglo –replicó el acentuando su sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que tengo el remedio perfecto para ti –le dijo él guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.

-Tú…es decir… ¿Estás a punto de decir lo que creo que dirás? –le preguntó ella sonrojándose.

-Eso depende –respondió él. –A lo que tu te refieras.

-Pues, no sé…

-No te hagas la tonta Herm…Granger –dijo el chico corrigiéndose justo a tiempo. –Sé en lo que estás pensando, pero…por una vez no es ese mi deseo –se rió ante lo dicho. –Por lo menos no en un principio.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies, se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada como para salir corriendo hacia el castillo y no mirar atrás. Pero por otra parte la propuesta del chico, aunque ambigua la tenía muy curiosa.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica recuperando la compostura. -¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Propongo que nos larguemos –dijo el con calma.

-¿Qu-e nnos la-arguemos? –preguntó titubeante la chica.

-Si, pero sólo por un tiempo limitado, ya sabes mañana tengo que estar en perfectas condiciones para el examen

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? –preguntó escandalizada la chica. –¡Umbridge controla todas las vías de escape!, ni siquiera el correo es personal en este lugar. –bufó la chica.

-Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo el chico con seguridad.

-¿Y si nos atrapan?

-No lo harán

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te digo que no lo harán

-Me expulsarán

-No, ya te dije que no

-Es arriesgado

-Lo sé –dijo él y un brillo malicioso se posó en sus grises ojos.

-Es una locura

-Quizás

-Lo es

-Me importa un cuerno

-A mi no

-No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo de sobra para llegar al castillo antes de que nos descubran

Malfoy que ya se veía venir una sarta de exclamaciones y horrores por parte de la chica añadió rápidamente: -Granger, vamos haz algo _espontáneo _alguna vez en tu vida.

Draco no sabía que las palabras que había pronunciado habían terminado por convencer a la chica. Si bien se encontraba dudosa y segura de que los atraparían, cuando escucho la dichosa palabra que semanas antes Viktor Krum había expresado de su puño y letra en una carta, decidió que lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo más. Era el colmo como seguían reprochándole que no fuera lo suficientemente arriesgada para algunas cosas.

-Está bien, vamos –dijo la chica decidida mirándolo a los ojos.

Malfoy sorprendido por el cambio brusco de la castaña se quedó mirándola unos instantes. De seguro había dicho algo que la había convencido por completo.

-Ve a tu sala común y trae tu abrigo, te espero aquí dentro de 10 minutos –le dijo- No te tardes.

Hermione sin decir ni una sola palabra agarró sus libros, los metió dentro de su bolso y se marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Seguramente estaba loca de remate por haber aceptado la propuesta de Malfoy. ¡Y en días de exámenes! Sí había perdido la cabeza…aunque…pensándolo mejor de hacía tiempo que la había perdido, y por una vez se sentía libre de verdad, se sentía genial poder quebrantar las normas. El problema sería que si los pescaban tratando de salir del castillo…Umbridge se pondría hecha una furia…

¿Y que importaba si por una maldita vez estaba haciendo lo que se le antojaba?

Si todo salía como planeaba Malfoy, valdría la pena totalmente…

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

_Espero les haya gustado!_

_Sé que muchas de uds desearían hacer los que se le da la gana…y si es con ese rubio gruñón y celoso ¿Qué mejor?_

_Jaja_

_Cómo me gustaría arrancar a cualquier sitio que ese rubio sexy me impusiera… ahhy jajja_

_Uhh cada vez queda menos para el final…lástima, me habría gustado seguir…pero…para hacer las cosas bien…_

_En fin_

_Un besotote!!_

_Sophie_

_P.D: Un review? Porfis porfis?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Las situaciones y los Dramiones de mi exclusiva responsabilidad. Me confieso…**_

"**La escapada"**

Cuando vio desaparecer de la vista a Hermione, las dudas y la inseguridad inundaron al rubio. Algo que nunca antes le hubiese pasado, pero que desde que Hermione lo había besado aquél día no dejaba de preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, algo que –escandalizado de si mismo reconoció- nunca le habría preocupado.

El caso era que ahora no había vuelta atrás, y si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal quedaría para la preocupación de otro pues ahora tendría que hacer lo que tenía planeado y punto.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común en las mazmorras. En el camino se encontró con pocas personas, la mayoría de quinto que venían de acabar sus exámenes. De inmediato se coló entre ellos y siguió su camino hasta el tapiz que escondía la entrada a su sala común.

Entró como alma que se lleva el diablo a su dormitorio, asustando en el camino a unos pocos alumnos de primero que subían las elegantes escaleras de mármol. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con otros alumnos de quinto, pero que en ese momento no se encontraban –menos mal que era época de exámenes, sus compañeros apenas ponían pie en ella- y se dirigió con agilidad hacia su baúl, sorteando en el trayecto libros, túnicas y un montón de pergaminos tirados. Sacó su abrigo negro con dificultad de entre la demás ropa, su escoba y una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, saltó de dos en dos los escalones y se fue disparado hacia la oficina de Umbridge. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, otras veces había salido del castillo pero nunca con alguien más, eso quizás sería un inconveniente, tendría que actuar con la mayor cautela.

Con la respiración agitada llegó a la puerta del despacho de Umbridge. Recobró el aliento, se echó un mechón rebelde hacia atrás y tocó con sus blancos nudillos la puerta de roble.

-Adelante –dijo la voz falsamente dulce de la profesora Umbridge al otro lado de la puerta.

Malfoy entró con su habitual petulancia en la estancia. Se situó frente la profesora Umbridge, quien vestía una abominable chaqueta rosada a juego con el tapiz de la pared. Tomó asiento y esperó haciendo tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio con impaciencia. La bruja lo miró de soslayo y luego prosiguió con la escritura de un pergamino.

-Ah, eres tu Draco querido ¿Qué deseas? –le preguntó la bruja sin apartar la vista del pergamino. -¿Tienes alguna nueva información sobre esos detestables niñitos?

-A decir verdad.. –empezó a decir el chico cuando se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor de la que tenía en mente. -…sí, creo que puedo conseguir información valiosa que podemos usar contra Potter, pero hay un problema.

-¿A sí¿Y cuál es ese? –preguntó la profesora Umbridge en tensión.

-Mi informante quiere mantener el anonimato y no quiere venir al castillo para confiarme lo que tiene que decir, prefiere hacerlo en Hogsmeade. Pero tengo que ir solo.

-Querido, no puedo autorizarte a salir del castillo sin alguien que te acompañe. Quizás yo pueda…

-No. La persona en cuestión no quiere hablar frente a nadie más, dijo algo sobre la amistad con mi padre.

La profesora levantó la mirada para chocar con los fríos ojos de Malfoy. Se quedó pensando unos momentos y luego abrió su amplia boca de sapo para responder.

-Me temo que no será posible –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Draco empezaba a impacientarse, ya habían transcurrido los diez minutos. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Bien –dijo el chico endureciendo el semblante y haciendo ademán de levantarse. -Le diré a mi padre que le diga al informante que no aparezca. A mi padre le encantará decirle al ministro, usted sabe que él y mi padre son viejos amigos, que se rechazó la oportunidad de saber algo sucio de Potter…

-¡No! –exclamó- Quiero decir…no es necesario que llegue a oídos del ministro, podemos arreglárnoslas –dijo Umbridge con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración agitada. -Bien Draco puedes ir con ese informante tuyo, no te preocupes sacaré los encantamientos protectores del castillo. Tienes tres horas.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

-Tres horas serán suficiente –pensaba el rubio mientras corría a encontrarse con Hermione en el Hall. Dobló por un pasillo a su izquierda y se encontró de frente con la escalera de mármol, dio una patinada al llegar al borde justo antes de caer.

-Pensé que ya no venías –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se hallaba semioculta entre una armadura y un estante con su abrigo ya puesto en sus hombros y con el pelo amarrado en una cinta.

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente –replicó él. –Vamos.

-Aún no entiendo como le haremos para salir –dijo ella bajando los escalones de piedra hacia los jardines.

-Volando –dijo él mirando alrededor, rogando para que nadie se asomara por las ventanas y los viera juntos.

-Oh claro, cómo no se me ocurrió antes –dijo la chica irónica a su lado.

-No te pongas pesada Granger

-Es que no veo cómo vamos a poder salir de aquí, te recuerdo que están los encantamientos protectores alrededor del castillo…

-Lo tengo solucionado

Hermione lo miró extrañada mientras caminaba deprisa por los jardines en dirección a la entrada. Malfoy hizo caso omiso de sus miradas interrogantes, lo primero era poder salir sin ser vistos, especialmente por Umbridge, si veían que iba con Granger todo se iría a la mierda.

Llegaron a las puertas de hierro forjado con cerdos alados. Con su varita tocó las cadenas que la rodeaban y de inmediato se desenroscaron y cayeron al suelo. Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, apretó los labios conteniendo una carcajada,no había tiempo para reírse de ella, tenían que apresurarse.

Salieron al exterior de los límites del castillo, sacó su escoba de debajo del brazo y montó en ella. Indicó a Hermione que lo imitara con una mano.

-Pero…es que… -decía titubante la chica al ver dónde tenía que subirse. Ahora que todo se había dado para salir no estaba muy segura de querer escaparse, y menos montada en una escoba. Lo único que no pudo aprender de los libros justamente era eso, y sumado a su incontenible miedo a las alturas, hacía imposible el querer montarse gustosa.

-Me importa un comino que le tengas miedo a las alturas o algo parecido, te agarras fuerte y cierras los ojos ¿entendido? –ordenó el rubio con autoridad.

Y para asombro de Draco e incluso para Hermione misma, asintió con la cabeza y se situó detrás de él rodeándolo con los brazos sin decir ni una palabra. Apretó los ojos fuertemente pero cuando sintió la suave sacudida de la escoba los abrió de golpe asustada.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Hermione montó en la escoba y de inmediato se aferró a la cintura de Malfoy. Con aprensión vio cómo se elevaban entre los árboles y se abrían camino hacia Hogsmeade. El atardecer estaba a punto de llegar. Espectaculares tonos rojizos y púrpuras tiznaban el cielo y las nubes mientras la brisa les azotaba los cabellos. Se aferró aún más al chico al notar cómo viraban hacia el sur. En ese momento sentía el aroma varonil y dulce que despedía Malfoy cómo nunca antes lo había sentido. Cierto era que con Malfoy había compartido algo más que miradas gruñonas y besos fugaces, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ahora aferrada como una sanguijuela a él podía sentirlo mucho más; el aroma que despedían sus rubios cabellos azotados por el viento, el calor que despedía…lo sentía cercano, dolorosamente cercano. La tibieza de su cuerpo la embriagaba. Con delicadeza para no espantarlo colocó su nariz cerca del cuello de él.

"Dios que huele bien" –pensó con agrado acercándose un poco más a su blanco cuello.

El camino que recorrieron se le antojó exageradamente corto, por una vez en su vida había disfrutado un paseo en escoba y se acababa así, tan de repente. Por ella hubiese estado toda la vida apegada a él, con la nariz embotada de su olor, su aroma…tan…Dios tan maravillosamente Malfoy. No entendía cómo pudo sobrevivir todos estos años sin tenerlo así a su lado y nunca lo llegaría a comprender.

-Bien, llegamos –dijo el chico sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Que bueno, me estaba calando de frío –replicó ella separándose con delicadeza de él.

_Mentirosa, no has sentido frío en todo el rato_

-Creo que te haría bien alguna bebida –dijo él examinándola. Fijó sus ojos grises en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en el brillo intenso de sus ojos y se preguntó por un momento si ella se sentiría igual que él. Cómo si las tripas se le hubiesen ido de vacaciones.

-Si, creo que sí

-Vamos, iremos a las Tres Escobas porque en el Cabeza de Puerco al final todo se sabe…cómo ya lo habrás confirmado por ti misma –dijo el chico sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Que chistoso –dijo la chica con enfado.

-Vamos Granger, cualquier revolucionario habría escogido a la primera Las Tres Escobas porque hay mucha gente, hay menos probabilidad de que te escuchen

-Si, bueno eso mismo dijo… -empezó a decir la chica pero se calló de repente. Estaba a punto de decir que Lupin lo había dicho cuando los atraparon con lo del ED, pero eso lo habría arruinado todo, no debía olvidar que el padre del rubio que tenía enfrente era un mortífago y que él mismo era uno en potencia. No sabía si debía revelar que aún mantenía contacto con su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues Malfoy caería en la cuenta de que el licántropo pertenecía a la Orden. No era nada conveniente revelar esa información. ¡Por Merlín! Si Harry o Ron supieran que se había ido de juerga con Malfoy le hubiesen lanzado un Avada sin pedir explicaciones ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Ven, iremos por unas bebidas –la cortó el rubio tomándola de la mano y guiándola por la puerta abierta del local. Presentía que la chica estaba en una lucha interna sobre lo que debía o no debía decir y le encabronaba que no pudieran tener una conversación normal pues ambos estaban en bandos distintos, y gracias a esto no podían hablar abiertamente. Aunque sabía que él no se mostraría precisamente un "libro abierto" podía intentar mantener una conversación decente…Sí, claro que podría

-¿Qué les sirvo? –preguntó la curvilínea Madame Rosmerta detrás del mostrador escudriñando sus rostros.

-Un Whisky de fuego y….-empezó a decir el chico quien miró a Hermione que tenía cara de "cómo me pidas una cerveza de manteca te mato" así que cambió de parecer. -No, mejor deme dos.

-Bien, queriditos ¿no estarán muy jóvenes para tomar tragos tan fuertes? –preguntó con dulzura.

-Pues no, la verdad es que cada vez que vengo con mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, pedimos lo mismo –replicó el chico con su aire dominador de siempre.

-Oh, si eres el pequeño Malfoy, por supuesto por supuesto –asintió Madame Rosmerta. –Se los llevaré de inmediato.

-Bien –dijo el chico resuelto y se llevó de la mano a Hermione quién no podía creer la influencia que podía tener el papá de Malfoy incluso en un local como Las Tres Escobas.

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartados del gentío cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle principal de Hogsmeade, desde allí podían ver perfectamente a la gente pasar por la avenida.

-Pensé que te me echarías encima en cualquier momento cuando pedí las bebidas –le dijo el chico con sorna.

-Es que no me podía creer que estuviste a punto de pedirme una cerveza de manteca

-No lo iba a hacer –refutó el chico tomándose el pecho ofendido. –La verdad es que te iba a pedir un té.

-Ja ja ja, que divertido –refunfuñó la chica. –Para tu información no soy una santa, y si he probado tragos con alcohol.

-Guau eso si es una novedad

-Creo que lo de santa ya se discutió hace mucho tiempo –dijo la castaña ofendida.

-Yo creo que no

-Te lo demostré con creces –insistió la chica

-No lo recuerdo

Cada vez disfrutaba más haciendo rabiar a la chica. Era muy placentero ver cómo iba pasando del pálido natural de su piel al rojo de la indignación.

-Bien –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que "bien"? –preguntó confundido

-Nada

-No entiendo

-No hay nada que entender.

-Bien

-Bien –asintió la chica desviando la mirada del rubio hacia la ventana. El atardecer ya estaba en pleno apogeo, los primeros rayos del sol se escondían por el horizonte.

-Muy bien queriditos, aquí tienen sus bebidas –dijo la voz cantarina de Madame Rosmerta a su lado. –Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. Dejó las bebidas en la mesa, cerca de Malfoy y se alejó haciendo tintinear sus altos tacones en el piso de la taberna.

-Granger¿Porqué tienes que ponerte siempre tan orgullosa? –preguntó el rubio alcanzándole la bebida, dejándosela a un palmo de distancia.

-No lo soy –dijo centrando su mirada en los ojos grises del chico, tomó el vaso que tenía en frente y dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. El whisky de fuego le abrasó la garganta cómo si se hubiese tragado de verdad fuego líquido. Sintió cómo el licor le escocía cada célula de su ser, pero no dio muestras de debilidad. Tenía que mantenerse firme frente al rubio, no podía ceder.

-¿Muy fuerte? –preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

-Para nada –dijo ella tomando otro sorbo. Esta vez no le abrasó tanto la garganta. La chica lo agradeció para sus adentros.

-No parece –comentó el rubio tomando un buen trago de su vaso. –Te apuesto a que no lograrás tomarte todo el vaso.

Perfecto, Malfoy la retaba a que se tomara el vaso que a duras penas había tomado dos míseros sorbos. Pero eso no importaba, tenía que poder hacerlo a toda costa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en dejarla como una mojigata?

-Ya lo verás –dijo la chica de repente con los ojos encendidos por la rebeldía. –De hecho, yo te apuesto a que me lo tomo primero que tú.

-Estás loca, nunca lograrás vencerme

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte –le dijo ella en tono burlón y componiendo una sonrisa.

-Te dejaré en vergüenza Granger.

-Probemos

Malfoy se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Estaba seguro que no lograría tomarse ni siquiera medio vaso, pero si lograba tomarse el vaso entero de verdad sería muy divertido verla.

-Está bien.

Ambos levantaron sus vasos para ver si estaban al mismo nivel. Una vez ambos vasos estuvieron equilibrados los levantaron a modo de brindis.

-Por tu embriaguez que de seguro debe ser muy divertida –brindó el rubio riendo.

-Por tu derrota –brindó a su vez la chica.

Ambos posaron sus labios en sus respectivas copas. Al poco tiempo el whisky de fuego iba desapareciendo de los vasos, internándose en las gargantas de los chicos. Hermione sentía como si brasas le quemaran la garganta y se la llenaran de heridas, pero no iba a detenerse, no cuando podía ganarle al rubio petulante que tenía enfrente, por muy guapo que fuera.

Malfoy que ya estaba un poco familiarizado con la bebida no sentía el fuego abrasador que sentía la castaña, pero de a poco comenzó a notar un escozor en el estómago, algo que de ninguna manera iba a servir de impedimento para terminar su copa.

Con un golpe sordo Malfoy dejó su copa en la tambaleante mesa de madera. Pocos segundos antes de que Hermione hiciera lo mismo.

-Ya ves, te dije que te ganaría. –le dijo burlón el rubio.

-Por poco

-Pero igual perdiste, y fue muy placentero ver como lo hacías

-¿El qué?

-Perder –dijo él con simpleza.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me ganen –dijo la castaña con la voz tomada por el alcohol. –Tendrás que llamar a Madame Rosmerta para la revancha.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

La revancha dio pie al desempate, y luego –para consternación de Malfoy- a una segunda revancha. Para la quinta ronda de whisky Hermione apenas podía distinguir la cara del Slytherin ni mucho menos la de preocupación de Madame Rosmerta al ver el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba la chica cuando le traía las bebidas.

La mente ebria de la chica volaba a gran velocidad mientras el alcohol se colaba por su garganta, que ya no parecía arderle en lo más mínimo.

Para una chica como Hermione Granger, prefecta, sabelotodo y la primera de la clase quedar borracha como una cuba no era algo que se viera todos los días, y menos a los ojos de quien fuera su enemigo por cinco años. Malfoy se había encargado de avergonzarla, intimidarla y basurearla desde que llegó a Hogwarts, y aun así, pese a todos los "sangre sucia" e "impura" sufridos, Hermione estaba emborrachándose precisamente con él. Con el Slytherin ególatra, presumido y egoísta Malfoy, quién además de ser todo eso y más, fue el primero al que le entregó lo único que una chica como ella le pudo regalar: su virginidad. ¡Y que regalo! Seguro él ni se acordaría en unos años más que una chica de pelo enmarañado, bajita y con delirio de enciclopedia, se le hubiese entregado tan fácilmente.

El problema era que ella se acordaría, se acordaría de cada detalle, de cada agitación, de cada respiración entrecortada…Pero él no; a él le importaría un carajo. Eso era lo que más dolía.

Y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contener el vacío que la inundaba, se echó a llorar.

Lo admitía, era una de esas ebrias lloronas y quejosas ¿pero que iba a hacer si eso era lo que sentía ganas de hacer?

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el rubio desconcertado

-Nadda –respondió la chica entre sollozos.

-No me vengas con estupideces. Dime por qué lloras

-No quie-edo

-Te estás comportando como una bebé malcriada

-Quizás

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Tú… tú edes mi pboblema

-¿Y ahora que hice? –preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos sorprendido. –Te traje aquí para que te relajaras y te alejaras de esos mohosos libros, y creía que lo estaba logrando.

-Tú –le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. –Tú, no recordarás.

-¿Me puedes hablar en un idioma que yo pueda entender? –replicó el chico perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Granger¿Qué yo no voy a recordar qué? Mujeres –bufó enojado. –De repente todo tengo que saberlo.

-Pues debedías –dijo la chica sollozando aún más fuerte. –Yo voy a sed la eztúpida que lo recuegde, y tu con tu maldita vida pedfecta no lo recordarás…pero yo sí…toda mi desgraciada vida.

Y de repente se encendió una lucecita en la cabeza de Malfoy. Ahora entendía de que se trataba la pataleta de la chica, e hizo la única cosa que se le antojaba hacer en esos momentos, ya fuera por el alcohol o por la situación; se largó a reír.

-No tiene nada, nada de graciozo

-Yo pienso que sí –rebatió el chico con los ojos chispeantes de alegría. No sabía por qué el entender lo que sentía la chica por él lo hacía tan feliz. Tenía ganas de reírse hasta que le dolieran las costillas. Y ya casi lo lograba.

-¿Me puedes haced el favod de callagte¿No pienzaz que ya eztoy lo su-suficientemente humillada por ti para que lo agrandes más? –preguntó la chica llorando con más fuerza aún.

Algunos clientes que se encontraban en las mesas aledañas los miraban con curiosidad.

-Granger, eres una niña boba

-No haze fa-falta que me lo decuegdes

-Me refiero a que si lo recordaré –explicó el chico aún con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El alcohol estaba dando riendo suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-¿De…de verdad? –preguntó la chica con los ojos aún bañados en lágrimas.

-Sí, lo haré, no seas tonta –dijo abotonándose su abrigo. -Vamos, creo que ya has bebido demasiado. Salgamos de aquí.

Pagaron las bebidas y salieron del local. Hermione se tambaleaba al lado del rubio, por lo que éste tuvo que afirmarla todo el trayecto hasta su escoba. La montó detrás de él con inseguridad, no sabía si podría sostenerse. Con una mano sostenía uno de sus brazos y con la otra tomaba con fuerza el mango de su escoba. La verdad es que él no estaba mucho mejor que ella, pero al menos no se tambaleaba.

Se elevaron en el cielo estrellado. Rozaban las copas de los árboles con los pies mientras avanzaban. Unos minutos después Malfoy se inclinó suavemente en su escoba; girando hacia su izquierda descendieron a trompicones cerca del borde del lago.

-Ya lle-llegamos? –preguntó Hermione al notar tierra firme debajo de sus pies.

-Casi. Haremos una parada antes de llegar al castillo –explicó el rubio haciendo descender el mango de su escoba con una mano.

Pocos segundos después sus pies tocaron tierra firme, por lo menos para Malfoy porque para Hermione la hierba parecía bailar bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.

-Yyy ddonde esstamos? –preguntó la chica haciendo eses mientras caminaba.

-En el lago –respondió Malfoy dejando su escoba a un lado y comenzando a desvestirse.

-Qu-ué que ha-hacez? –preguntó Hermione escandalizada al ver al rubio quitándose los zapatos y la camisa.

-Granger, espero que la bebida no te haya matado un numero importante de neuronas ¿Qué no ves que me estoy desvistiendo? –preguntó el chico sentado en el suelo y forcejeando con un calcetín.

Hermione muda de la sorpresa se quedó mirando el blanco torso de Malfoy. Al final no terminaba de asombrarse cada vez que lo veía, era ver la perfección misma ¿Quién se acostumbraría a ver tanta belleza?

Malfoy una vez se hubo quedado sólo con los pantalones puestos se acercó a la chica, lenta, pausadamente hasta situarse delante de ella mirándola con esa sonrisa torcida tan _suya_ que a la castaña le ponía los pelos de punta. Le sacó el abrigo de los hombros y lo tiró lejos en a oscuridad. Con movimientos lentos le comenzó a desabotonar la blusa y Hermione que ebria como estaba aún podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se sonrojó. El rubio con esa sonrisa pícara en los labios no pudo resistirse a la persistente inocencia de la chica, se acercó con galantería hacia ella hasta rozar con la punta de las yemas de sus dedos la piel tersa y suave de ella. A cada tanto le cubría de besos los níveos hombros y el cuello con lo que provocaba que la chica se estremeciera. Terminó de sacarle la blusa y de inmediato la volteó con rapidez sacándole de un tirón la falda. Hermione previniendo lo que se venía, con movimientos torpes y apresurados se sacó los zapatos y las medias de los pies. El chico notando sus intentos tan profundamente infantiles, como una niña pequeña esperando con ansias el quedar descalza para ir a jugar, no pudo evitarlo y la besó tan tiernamente como el alcohol se lo permitió. No calzaba el porte petulante y engreído de él con los besos y caricias que le regalaba a la castaña, algo que para desventura del rubio Hermione captó a pesar de las cinco rondas de whisky en el cuerpo, y no pudo hacer menos que sonreír mientras lo besaba.

Malfoy aprovechando la fragilidad de la chica la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella en dirección al lago. Pronto sus pies descalzos tocaron el agua hasta llegarle hasta más arriba de las rodillas, fue ahí cuando la soltó.

-¡Ah! Está helada ¿Porqué me dejaste caer? –preguntó indignada la chica cuando salió a la superficie.

-Necesitas sacarte un poco la borrachera –dijo de buen talante el rubio. La agarró de los hombros y la hundió nuevamente.

-Brrr nno ne-necesito sacarme nada –tiritó la chica abrazándose los costados.

-Claro que sí –dijo él tirándole agua en la cara.

-Que no –dijo ella arrojándole agua también. Pronto estuvieron empapados de pies a cabeza, arrojándose agua como unos pequeños.

Hermione reía como una loca mientras escapaba del alcance del rubio, algo que le era imposible dado que el chico era muy buen nadador. Pronto le dio alcance y la hundió en el lago completamente. Sonrió triunfante hasta que sintió como unas manos lo tiraban hacia abajo, Hermione no se daba por vencida y lo había sumergido con ella. Lo aprisionó con fuerza para que no escapara, pero él con más fuerza aún la hizo emerger.

La chica con los cabellos mojados y esparciéndose por el agua tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la bebida pero más lúcida que desde hace unos momentos, estaba a punto de tomar venganza contra el chico cuando cambió de parecer y acortó los centímetros que la separaban de él, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó ahora sí con vehemencia, transmitiéndole toda la energía y pasión que sentía en ese momento.

Era con seguridad el momento más romántico que se hubiese siquiera podido planear, allí suspendidos en medio de la negrura de las aguas del lago apretándose el uno contra el otro besándose, tocando sus cabellos en mitad de la noche donde nadie los encontraría…sólo la luna… era perfecto.

-No deseo regresar –le dijo él en su boca. La chica sintiendo su aliento rozándole los labios le produjo una profunda excitación, y en vez de parar y decirle sensatamente que volvieran al castillo, se apretó más hacia él profundizando el beso; se detuvo con lentitud y se separó lo justo para sujetar con sus labios su labio inferior. Se lo mordió haciendo que el rubio reprimiera un gemido de placer.

Hermione ignorando olímpicamente el estremecimiento de él dirigió su atención a su barbilla, a su mandíbula que desde hacia tanto tiempo quería mordisquear, lamer, poseer completamente.

El rubio exacerbado por la actitud de la castaña y agradeciendo para sus adentros el whisky de fuego, colocó sus manos en sus caderas apretándola con fuerza contra sí.

Para ese entonces ya tocaban tierra firme pero aún con el agua hasta arriba de sus cinturas con lo que el chico aprovechó de situar de un salto a la chica encima de él, pero el alcohol consumido -que no era poco- los hizo caer de un porrazo. Ambos riéndose y con la respiración agitada se miraron a los ojos un momento.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar –dijo la castaña en un suspiro tratando de levantarse.

-Sí, creo que ya estas en condiciones de regresar al castillo –dijo el chico apartando la mirada de la de ella. Salió del agua y se encaminó hacia la orilla seguido por la chica que se agarraba las costillas muerta de frío ahora que no estaba rodeada por los brazos del chico.

Aparentemente molesto, el rubio se colocó la camisa sin abotonar y con los pantalones goteando por los pies comenzó a buscar sus zapatos por el lugar.

Hermione consternada ante la actitud del chico pensó que quizás había hecho algo mal, y así se lo expresó cuando dejó de tiritar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que no se que te pasa, a lo mejor hice algo que… -empezó la chica a decir con preocupación.

-No has hecho nada

-A mi no me parece –insistió

-Pues si quieres saberlo –dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla. –Pensé que querías estar más tiempo conmigo, eso es todo.

A Hermione la respuesta del chico la dejo momentáneamente sin palabras, mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad. No se podía creer que él estuviera molesto por aquello, claro que le gustaría estar con él más tiempo ¿Qué se creía que era tonta? Le encantaba estar a su lado, creía que lo sabía, pero no, su orgullo Gryffindor no le había permitido dejar escapar aquellos sentimientos que la habrían delatado frente a Malfoy, y era lo último que quería porque ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que sentía. Y en vez de tratar de explicarse se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

El rubio pasmado le devolvió el abrazo con cierto embarazo. Nunca, ninguna chica lo había abrazado porque sí, sin caricias, sin besos, todas sus otras conquistas habían sido sólo sexuales, no _cariñosas_, no con el afecto que le transmitía la castaña. Le devolvió el abrazo y la apresó con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su cabello empapado pero que aún desprendía ese aroma dulzón que tanto le gustaba.

Pasaron unos segundos así abrazados, hasta que el rubio no pudo soportar tanta _cursilería_ y se desprendió de ella, delicadamente para no herir sus sentimientos.

_¡Para no herir sus sentimientos! –pensó alarmado. -¿Y a mi que me importan sus sentimientos? Soy un Malfoy por Merlín!_

-Debemos irnos –le informó la chica agarrando sus pertenencias.

_¿Qué es ese brillo en sus ojos¿Lágrimas¿Porqué lloraba? _

-Está bien, vamos –dijo tomando sus zapatos. –Dentro de pocas horas hay que rendir un examen –comentó el chico en tono casual mirando intencionadamente a la castaña.

-No me harás sentir mal con respecto a eso –dijo ella sonriéndole. –De verdad me he divertido mucho, gracias

-Pues obvio, estabas conmigo –dijo él irguiéndose y apuntándose con el índice.

-El único problema es que mañana estaré hecha bolsa

-Hoy –la corrigió. –Hoy en pocas horas.

-Bien, hoy en pocas horas –dijo y le sonrió.

Caminaron por la explanada en dirección al castillo. Poniendo cuidado supremo a medida que avanzaban de no hacer tanto ruido. Pasaron a través de las puertas de roble del hall y subieron las escaleras de mármol.

-Y bien¿Dónde es tu sala común? –preguntó el rubio mirando a ambos lados del pasillo como si esperase que hubiese un letrero que le indicara hacia donde ir.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? –preguntó la castaña con desconfianza.

-Para saber de donde tengo que secuestrarte la próxima vez –explicó el chico con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Me estás tomando el pelo

-No lo hago, hablo en serio –dijo, y reafirmando lo dicho adoptó una expresión seria y adusta, pero de inmediato le sonrió con su habitual sonrisa torcida que la hacía desfallecer.

Hermione no pudo menos que creerle de inmediato ¿Quién no le creería a tan bella personificación del ángel Gabriel?

-Vale, vale te creo

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, es que….

-Sólo quiero acompañarte para que no despiertes a todo el castillo. No se me olvida que hasta hace poco hacías el abecedario completo al caminar –dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-No lo hacía –exclamó indignada la chica dando un gritito

-Shh no hables tan fuerte¿Quieres despertar al viejo enclenque de Filch? –le recriminó el rubio haciéndola callar. –Vamos, enséñame donde para después poder volver a mi sala común.

La chica mirándolo una última vez con desconfianza lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por un pasillo a su izquierda. Caminaron juntos por los corredores hasta que llegaron hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, afortunadamente ni Filch ni la Señora Norris se les interpuso en el camino. El castillo en pleno parecía encontrarse sumido en un sueño profundo.

_¡Gracias a Dios! –pensó agradecida la castaña_

Se quedaron mirando la entrada a la sala de Gryffindor unos segundos. Hermione sintiéndose una tonta rematada se colgó de los brazos del rubio, le dio un último beso y desapareció por le retrato. Malfoy se quedó mirando por unos minutos por donde se había ido la chica y luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo contrario internándose en la oscuridad con un brillo alegre e infantil en los ojos.

Se la había pasado de maravilla.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

_Hola mis niñas! Lo siento se que me merezco que me aporreen contra cemento fresco y todo lo demás por no haber actualizado desde hace tanto tiempo, es que entre una cosa y la otra me fui de vacaciones, debo admitir que esa no es excusa pero…es que no conocen a mi mamá, me prohibió tajantemente el uso de un computador en esos días, según ella era que necesitaba un descanso, que los ojos se me ponían cada vez más chicos al estar tanto rato pegada a la pantalla y bla bla bla, el punto es que quede desconectada del mundo y de la historia. Pero como ya vieron en recompensa a la espera el capítulo es doblemente mas largo de lo habitual. Bueno la verdad es que tenía que serlo, sino ¿Cómo le iba a hacer justicia a los acontecimientos?_

_Espero les haya gustado el cap. lo hice con mucho amor. Lo que yo me pregunto es¡¿Cuándo me pasará a mi algo así?! Jajaja Esperemos que pronto sino me tiraré del primer acantilado que encuentre…_

_Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad me animan tanto. Gracias de verdad._

_Con mucho amor para uds. y para mi mejor amiga, que ayer se me fue a vivir a Argentina. La echaré tanto de menos…lloré como una Magdalena lo admito. UN BESO ENORME ROMY TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO._

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi hermana, mi amiga y confidente, Elizabeth, que sin su valiosa ayuda no podría haber terminado este capítulo, aunque ella no sabe que fue expresamente para lo que menos le gusta y a mi me encanta: Harry Potter. Te quiero mucho, espero te haya gustado._

_C__on cariño,_

_Sophie_


	8. Chapter 8

"Consecuencias"

**Hola mis maravillosas maravillosas niñas! ¿Cómo están? ******

**¿Me odian demasiado o solo un poquito?**

**No sean malitas que les traigo un cap larguito…**

**Me he demorado, lo sé. Mi nueva vida universitaria me ha absorbido mucho tiempo, mas del que yo hubiese deseado ¬¬. Cada vez que quería escribir estaba tan cansada que mis patitas me llevaban solitas a la cama :P **

**Lo siento mucho! Me perdonan?**

**Y si soy su esclava por siempre?**

**(aquí es cuando uds dicen: "ok maldita te perdonamos con tal de que actualices y no te pongas latera")**

**Un millón de lo sientos y mil gracias por sus reviews, gracias gracias**

**Ahora no las molesto mas, espero que no me manden cartas bombas ni nada porque aún no termino la historia! luego ya pueden practicar tiro al blanco.**

**Besos, Sophie**

"**Consecuencias"**

-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta!.

-Parvati se nos va a hacer tarde para el examen –urgía Lavender agarrándola de la túnica.

-Y que quieres ¿Qué la dejemos durmiendo?

-Tienes razón...no podemos, se volvería loca

-¿Con quién habrá estado anoche? Es obvio que llegó hace poco –dijo pensativa Parvati

-¿Crees que con algún chico? –preguntó una curiosa Lavender, ansiosa por oír algún chisme nuevo.

-No sé, pero me atrevería a decir que nuestra prefectita no es tan santa después de todo –dijo la chica guiñando un ojo risueña.

-¿Volvamos a concentrarnos en ir a rendir el examen?

-Oh, cierto… ¡HERMIONE! ¡DESPIERTA YA! –gritó la chica

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Despierta!

-No hay caso

-¿Sabes? Me harté –declaró Lavender con la mano en la frente. –Hemos estado 15 minutos tratando de despertarla y nada funciona, haz algo rápido sino yo me largo –decidió

Parvati que ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, miró a todos lados, sacó su varita e hizo lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento.

-¡Aguamenti!

Un fino chorro de agua salió de la varita impactando de frente a la dormida Hermione, quien de un salto se incorporó en la cama, con el pelo desgreñado empapado y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Que demonios…! –exclamó indignada mirando a todos lados en busca de su agresor.

-Enhorabuena, ya pensábamos que habías muerto –ironizó Lavender de malas pulgas.

-Herm, levántate llevas como muerta toda la mañana ¡El examen de transformaciones es en 5 minutos! –exclamó Parvati lo mas rápido que pudo sin balbucear.

-¿¿QUE!! –gritó la chica, y sin esperar respuesta de un salto salió de la cama desvistiéndose camino a las duchas.

-Bien, ahora podemos irnos –dijo Parvati componiendo una sonrisa. Un gruñido por parte de Lavender le indicó que estaba de acuerdo.

Tomaron las olvidadas mochilas del suelo y salieron con prisa de la habitación. Ahora solo quedaban 3 minutos.

Hermione por su parte, estaba con la cabeza que se le partía del dolor, tanto whisky de fuego le estaba pasando la cuenta y por desgracia el baño no la ayudaba demasiado.

En tiempo récord con los zapatos desabrochados, la blusa a medio abotonar y el pelo amarrado prolijamente con un listón salió hecho un huracán por las escaleras.

Tomó cientos de atajos, corriendo todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas y su adolorida cabeza. Con náuseas y con la sensación de que jamás le había pasado algo tan horroroso en su vida –incluyendo a los escregutos de cola explosiva- abrió las puertas del Gran Salón.

El quinto año en pleno, cada uno en su pupitre, se giró para ver a Hermione, quien colorada y agitada se dirigió hacia la profesora McGonagall que la miraba con los ojos entornados por la sorpresa. Murmullos y risitas se extendieron a lo largo del Gran Salón, pero la chica los ignoró olímpicamente, respiró profundamente y lo más digna posible tomó asiento con los demás.

Draco Malfoy unas mesas más allá no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Por un momento pensó que no alcanzaría a llegar. Esperó y esperó a ver señales de ella pero el cara rajada y la comadreja habían llegado solos al Gran Salón y la pelirroja, momentos después tampoco venía con ella. Una desagradable sensación se había instalado en algún lugar cercano a su estómago mientras veía con cada vez más aprensión las puertas del Gran Salón. Estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez cuando apareció en el medio del salón, ¡y que aparición! Si la mitad de los chicos quedaron embobados al ver el pronunciado escote de su blusa, su pelo mojado y, dudaba que la chica se hubiese dado cuenta pero su falda estaba mas corta de lo normal.

-Como no se fija como viene vestida antes de salir de su sala común –pensó malhumorado. Arrugó el entrecejo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a un chico especialmente interesado en mirarle las piernas a la castaña.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

-Bien, ahora en lo único que debo concentrarme es en no vomitar –se decía la castaña.

"Y en no mirar al rubio que me está taladrando con la mirada"

-Eso va a ser más difícil –se dijo con impaciencia tratando de no mirar a nadie más que a su examen.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y trató de pensar en lo que le estaban preguntando, lo cual era imposible ya que las náuseas, antes ausentes volvían con mayor fuerza a medida que avanzaba en las preguntas…

_Pregunta 19. Describa el movimiento de varita y las palabras exactas del encantamiento desvanecedor._

Con las manos sudorosas y la respiración entrecortada comenzó a escribir casi al pie de la letra lo que decía al respecto en su ejemplar _Transformación, nivel intermedio._

Iba en la pregunta treinta y nueve cuando…

-Oh no –alcanzó a decir antes de salir como un vendaval fuera del Gran Salón. Corrió desbocada por el pasillo tapándose la boca con las manos, directo a los lavabos mientras trataba de reprimir por todos los medios las ganas de vomitar.

Demasiado tarde.

Diez minutos después se abrió la puerta del baño de chicas.

-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz preocupada de Ron Weasley le llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Ron?

-Si, soy yo ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntaba al tiempo que se situaba frente a ella. –Estás muy pálida.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor –replicó tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Qué comiste para sentirte así?

La mirada llena de preocupación de su amigo hizo remorderle la conciencia a la chica. "Tomar" era un verbo más correcto para lo que había ingerido la noche anterior.

-Mi madre me mandó unos pasteles, y creo que estaban pasados –se excusó la chica apartando la mirada.

La mentira fluyó tan de repente y espontánea que el pelirrojo no dudo un momento en su veracidad. Si hubiese puesto más atención quizás se habría dado cuenta de que, los padres de Hermione al ser dentistas, primero le habrían regalado una pistola cargada antes de mandarle "unos pasteles".

Suerte para Hermione que Ron era tan despistado.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Una hora después Hermione salió del examen con la sensación de haberlo estropeado todo. Claro que las preguntas no habían estado difíciles, pero aún así…su cabeza no era de mucho fiar en esta situación. Aunque ya no sentía que su estómago tenía vida propia, ni que su cabeza fuera una bomba de tiempo, estaba tan cansada que dudaba poder dar un examen práctico decente.

Con los pies casi arrastrando y con unas ojeras de dos metros, se dirigió hacia los jardines, con la clara idea de despejarse un poco.

Una cabellera pelirroja la esperaba al pie de los escalones…

-Supe que diste un espectáculo de borrachera en el examen de hoy –dijo a modo de saludo la pelirroja

-¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad? –preguntó la castaña aparentando espanto.

-Ron –replicó con simpleza la pelirroja. –Me contó que estabas enferma, pero yo… –dijo apuntándose la nariz. –Sabía que tu supuesta enfermedad tenía que ver con un poco de alcohol...y bueno tal vez con un rubio estrella de cine… -suspiró mirando al cielo.

-Como siempre diste en el clavo –se rió la castaña

-¿Y tu? Me parece que también diste con "el" clavo

"Las preguntas de la pelirroja como siempre traen segundas intenciones" –pensó la castaña resignada

-No pasó nada, si te refieres a eso –dijo la chica avergonzada.

-¿Pero porqué? –la pregunta era mas bien una recriminación. La pícara cara de la pelirroja pasó de la complicidad a la indignación en dos tiempos.

-Ginny, luego te cuento, ¿bueno? estoy aún muy mareada –replicó la castaña

-Vale, pero de mi no te escapas hoy –concedió la chica.

Luego tomándose la cabeza con una mano se sentó a su lado. Con la mirada perdida en el lejano bosque, Hermione pensaba en como hubiese sido haber pasado la noche junto al "rubio estrella de cine".

"¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿Cómo pude dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa? " –se preguntaba furiosa.

_En tu estúpido sentido de la rectitud señorita perfecta –dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. _

Curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de Ginny…

"Nos hubiesen atrapado y ahora estaríamos haciendo las valijas…" –le dijo a la voz

_Tonterías, él te dijo que lo tenía todo cubierto._

La vocecilla se volvía cada vez mas molesta…entonces si, definitivamente se parecía mucho a la de Ginny.

"Soy una estúpida, debí haber aprovechado, ahora quizás cuando pueda tener otra oportunidad" –se reprochó a si misma.

Miró a lo lejos la figura inconfundible de Hagrid dirigirse cerca del borde del bosque. Se quedó ensimismada mientras observaba como su amigo cortaba leña, mientras Fang revoloteaba a su lado cazando Dios sabe qué animalejo. Ginny a su lado hizo una mueca de asco. Eran ratones.

"Dios, en que estoy pensando, lo mío con Malfoy no puede ser…si Harry o Ron se enteran…"

_Cobarde_

"Esto se esta pasando de raro" –pensó con aprensión. Si ya estaba empezando a hablar con voces en su cabeza, nada bueno podría surgir de esto.

_Víctor Krum tenía razón…_

Cada vez tenía más ganas de estrangular esa voz.

"Ese…ese…búlgaro –pensó iracunda. -No tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que habla"

_Se supone que la juventud es para hacer cosas estúpidas y temerarias ¿sino cuál es el punto?_

Hermione cada vez tenía menos excusas para enfrentar esos argumentos.

_Te vas a perder toda la diversión__ por seguir estúpidas reglas, que están allí, justamente para lo opuesto…PARA ROMPERLAS!! _

La vocecilla cada vez cobraba mas fuerza en su cabeza…

_¿Eres una Gryffindor o que?_

Auch! Golpe bajo.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –saltó la chica de su asiento. Ginny quien hasta ese momento también estaba inmersa en un debate interno se sobresaltó.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque gritas de esa manera? –preguntó la chica tomándose el pecho con una mano. La presión sanguínea se le subió de unas tranquilas 70 pulsaciones por minuto a 115 en segundos.

-Creo… –empezó la castaña no sabiendo muy bien que decir ante tan inesperado ataque de locura. -…creo que tienes razón, no me puedo quedar con las ganas de estar con alguien solo porque medio mundo mágico se oponga –razonó la chica mirando a Ginny como si hubiesen estado manteniendo una conversación.

-Así que seguiré lo que me dicen mis instintos, y bueno… habrá que ver lo que salga, ¿no crees? –preguntó la chica esperando una afirmación de la pelirroja. Ginny cada vez entendía menos. –Eso sí –agregó la chica. –esperaré que terminen los exámenes, no puedo peligrar mis MHB, no, no me lo puedo permitir.

Ginny con los ojos como platos y no encontrando nada que decir a los razonamientos de su amiga, prefirió quedarse callada.

"Quizás la locura en Hermione se manifieste como lo que en una persona normal sería un razonamiento lógico" –pensó la pelirroja. La observó caminar de aquí allá como tramando algo. Parecía gato enjaulado.

-Ok –dijo la pelirroja al fin. -¡¿Te parece si me explicas en algún idioma que yo conozca lo que acabas de decir?!

-Ginny, pero si te acabo de explicar todo –respondió la chica.

-Pero…

-Ginny, ahora no tengo tiempo de decirte todo mas lentamente, tengo un examen práctico que dar, y ¿sabes? Me dio un hambre atroz ¿vienes? –preguntó amablemente la castaña.

-¿Y tus mareos? –alcanzó a decir la pelirroja

-Creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor, vamos apresúrate para que alcancemos budín –la apremió al chica mientras caminaba en dirección al Gran Salón.

"Bien, si no se ha vuelto loca ya, ahora lo estará, eso seguro…bueno, –pensó la pelirroja. -Al menos estará un poco mas relajada." Se acomodó el abrigo por sobre los hombros y siguió a la castaña al interior del castillo.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

-Ese maldito Stuart…Stubby, o como se llame se dio un festín visual mirándole las piernas a la sangre sucia, ¿Quién se cree que es? Granger es de mi propiedad –pensaba furioso un rubio muchos pisos por debajo, en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Pero ya verá, esto no se quedará así. Me las pagará…

Dio unos golpes furiosos a la pared y luego a su baúl, provocándose magulladuras en sus níveos nudillos. El sonido de la puerta y la voz de Zabini lo distrajeron de seguir destrozando la habitación.

-¿Andas con la regla? –preguntó la voz de su compañero. –Porque si es así, puedo conseguirte pasti…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues uno de los pulcros zapatos de Malfoy le llegó de lleno en la cara.

-Hijo de p… -se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Malfoy sabía que la única razón por la que aún no se había abalanzado sobre él para cobrarle el golpe, era por su pequeño "secreto". Frunció el ceño enojado, un poco de golpes hubiese liberado su rabia.

-¿Mal día? –alcanzó a decir Zabini mientras atravesaba la habitación. Quería golpear a Malfoy y dejarlo medio muerto en el suelo, pero sus pequeñas salidas con la pelirroja quedarían hasta allí, y más aún su reputación quedaría acabada.

"En otro momento se las cobraré, una por una" –pensó, irradiando con sus grandes ojos azules destellos de ira contenida.

El rubio no estaba para oír al inepto de Zabini, quizás iría y le contaría a todo Hogwarts que se besuqueaba con esa Weasley solo para ver su reacción. Si sería divertido.

"Sí, parece una buena idea" –pensó un poco mas recompuesto. Trató de respirar con mas tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba viendo a Zabini como luchaba consigo mismo para no pegarle, cuando se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor ¿Para qué desperdiciar la situación? Zabini puede darle su merecido a ese imbécil de la cara cuadrada –pensó con más ánimo.

-Zabini, tengo una misión para ti –dijo con la voz impregnada en veneno.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila y sin grandes sobresaltos, hasta Harry después de terminado su examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estuvo sereno e incluso alegre, en opinión de Hermione. Pero ella, a pesar de saber que tendría seguramente aprobada la mayor parte sino todas sus asignaturas, sentía un ligero peso en el estómago que no la dejaba en paz.

Hacían ya dos días desde que Malfoy le había hablado por última vez y eso la desalentaba sobremanera. El chico no daba ninguna muestra de saber que ella residía en el mismo planeta que él. Ningún secuestro hacia un rincón oscuro, ningún susurro indecente a su espalda cuando pasaba por los pasillos, ninguna sonrisa sexy y confiada. Nada.

A menudo se preguntaba si el chico ya se había aburrido de esperar a que pasara algo y la había dejado por otra, pero luego se acordaba de cómo la miraba intensamente en clases o en el comedor y como la trataba cuando estaban juntos, entonces alejaba esos pensamientos nefastos de su cabeza. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento apropiado y ahora no lo echaría a perder.

Llegó el jueves en la tarde y Harry y Ron decidieron ir al campo de quidditch, ya que como ninguno de los dos tenían examen al día siguiente se dieron la tarde libre para despejar sus "agotadas mentes brillantes" como dijo un alegre Ron al escuchar las palabras "quidditch" y "escoba" de la boca de su ojiverde amigo. Hermione por el contrario, desapareció tras un polvoriento volumen de alfabetos y escrituras antiguas. Su examen de Runas era al día siguiente y después de la escapada del otro día lo menos que quería era arruinar la posibilidad de aprobar con un sobresaliente la asignatura. Así que se despidió de los chicos, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la biblioteca para poder estudiar.

La biblioteca que en tiempos sin exámenes pasaba vacía a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos y de Hermione por supuesto, ahora se encontraba llena de lado a lado. Alumnos sudorosos de quinto y séptimo se apiñaban alrededor de las mesas tratando por todos los medios de aprender, o más bien, absorber sus apuntes a último minuto.

-"Irresponsables" –se quejó la castaña una vez hubo entrado. –"Si hubiesen venido a estudiar antes, no estarían ahora en este estado de desesperación".

Se abrió paso a lo largo del estrecho pasillo intentado buscar entre las inmensas estanterías alguna mesa desocupada, pero cada centímetro de la biblioteca estaba rebosante de alumnos.

-No puedo estudiar aquí, esto está de locos –se dijo disgustada la chica. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera se dio cuenta de que no tenía remota idea de donde ir a estudiar, su sala común debía estar tan abarrotada como la biblioteca y hacia mucho frío afuera como para salir a estudiar.

-"Bien, entonces tendré que buscar alguna sala en desuso"

Recién comenzaba a buscar un buen lugar para estudiar cuando escuchó susurros y un golpe en un aula cercana. Se detuvo. Los ruidos parecían provenir de un aula a su derecha, se quedó observando la puerta mientras se preguntaba quienes serían y que estarían haciendo allí cuando ya casi oscurecía. "Nada bueno", pensó para sí.

Se acercó unos pasos, y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo apoyó el oído en la puerta. Definitivamente se oían cuchicheos. Se quedó pegada a la puerta buscando alguna señal de peligro o algo, cuando oyó claramente otro golpe y luego un pequeño gritito, parecía una chica, y parecía en problemas.

Su alma de Gryffindor al instante salió de su adormecimiento. Tomó con violencia el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de un solo tirón dispuesta a poner orden como prefecta de inmediato, pero el agresor y su víctima no daban señales de movimiento. Buscó con precaución en la penumbra la fuente de los ruidos, con su varita fuertemente agarrada y preparada para el ataque dio un paso al interior. En un rincón del aula, y apoyada cerca del alfeizar de la ventana una larga cabellera negra se movía con entusiasmo al compás de un apasionado beso.

-"Esto es el colmo"- pensó exasperada la castaña. Se adelantó unos pasos para reprender a los quebrantadores de las normas cuando vio como unas gélidas y níveas manos agarraban fuertemente las caderas de la chica estrechándola hacia sí con pasión.

No fue difícil reconocerlo, uno de los últimos rayos de sol del día le arrancaron un destello dorado al despeinado cabello de Draco Malfoy.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

**Chán! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Mi querido rubio con otraaa! Creo que esto me superó, voy a llorar (un sollozo y gruesas lágrimas inundan la cara de Sophie, snif!)**

**Les cuento que estoy escribiendo el próximo cap, así que no se preocupen que actualizaré pronto ya que al fin estoy de vacaciones! Yujuu, no mas universidad, ni pruebas, ni profes gruñones, ni nada por dos semanas completitas! ¿A que no es genial? Así que no las tendré tanto tiempo sin saber de la historia. (no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente, muajajajaja)**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y me dejen un comentario haciéndomelo saber, si no es así porfa también coméntenmelo.**

**Muchos besitos y ojala les esté yendo espectacular! **

**P.D: Aquí abajito ¿lo ven? Dice Go (Sophie con cara de pucheros y una gran sonrisa angelical)**


	9. Chapter 9

IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, Hogwarts no es mío, los encantamientos tampoco, pero sí! Los enredos amorosos son de mi autoría. Para todo lo demás existe…J.K Rowling!**

"**Determinaciones"**

No supo si el chico la vio o no, lo cierto era que no podía permanecer por más tiempo en aquella habitación. Con la sensación de que sus piernas estaban hechas de plomo salió del aula, pero justo en el momento en que atravesaba el umbral, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder prevenirlo, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus castaños ojos, rodó por sus pálidas mejillas y le arrancó un pequeño, casi inaudible sollozo antes de salir por la puerta.

Dobló en una esquina y hecho a correr por los pasillos hacia el exterior. El viento estival le desordenó los cabellos cuando salió por las puertas de roble. Mientras se alejaba veloz del castillo, sus ojos enrojecidos amenazaban con derramar un torrente de lágrimas, pero la castaña con la mirada hacia el frente trataba por todos los medios de no llorar, de no mostrar debilidad, era una Gryffindor, no podía tolerar comportarse así frente a nadie y menos frente a él.

Se cruzó con unos cuantos alumnos que regresaban al castillo, pero ella siguió de largo, impertérrita. Quería estar sola, quería correr y perderse, ¡por Dios! Quería golpear algo…quería desaparecer…

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba así, sabía como era él, era un Slytherin, una serpiente traicionera, un Malfoy, pero aún así...no, había sido una estúpida ¿Cómo pudo pensar que en verdad le gustaba? ¿A él? Sencillamente había perdido la cabeza…la había perdido hacía tiempo…

Se alejó lo más que pudo de los alrededores, para cuando ya empezaba a sentirse agitada y menos enrabiada, la luna ya se encontraba arriba en el cielo, iluminando el verde césped y los postes del estadio de quidditch. De algún modo había llegado ahí sin darse cuenta.

Subió los escalones de las gradas con lentitud. Se ubicó en la parte más alta, en donde ya no queda asiento y sólo hay una pequeña saliente. Se quedó admirando a la altura en la que se encontraba un momento, y se quedó pensando en lo que había visto, en el cabello largo y brillante de la chica, en los destellos dorados que se les escapaban a sus cabellos…en él, en su maldita forma de comportarse, en su figura elegante, sus modales refinados, su mandíbula prominente y en esos ojos, grises y profundos…en toda su estúpida persona.

No lo pudo evitar, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Como una niña quien ha perdido lo que mas quería en el mundo…como una niña angustiada y perdida, como una chica, como una chica _enamorada…_

Se odió a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, por no haber evitado antes este sentimiento ¿Porqué justo a ella? ¿Por qué justo él? Nunca podrían estar juntos…él no la quería, no la querría nunca, era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la ratón de biblioteca, la amiga de Potter y Weasley, la sangre sucia…

-"Soy solo alguien insignificante, no soy perfecta ni tengo una figura envidiable, no tengo un linaje que venga de milenios…solo yo, una chica común sin ningún atractivo en particular, como pude pensar…como me atreví a pensar…" –se lamentaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban cada vez mas con lágrimas.

Gruesas gotas surcaban su blanco rostro mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente mirando hacia el vacío. Con las manos puestas en su cabeza, pensaba en como odiaba ser una sangre sucia, ser la que solo sirve para estudiar, ser la "amiga" de aquél, ser ella todos los días…¿por qué no podía ser bonita o mas interesante? Quizás…quizás…

Arriba el viento era mas fuerte que en el suelo, su capa, sus ropas y su cabello se revolvían y se juntaban nuevamente azotados por la fuerte brisa. Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras las últimas lágrimas caían de sus enrojecidos ojos.

Los minutos se sucedian uno después del otro con lentitud, acompañándola, cobijándola, mientras no pensaba en nada más que en el vacío.

Se dijo con rabia que no dejaría que Draco Malfoy la viera así, no lo permitiría. Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver una figura caminar por el costado del estadio. Se levantó con desgano, si era uno de los chicos querrían saber porque tenía los ojos hinchados y con visibles marcas de haber llorado. No pintaba nada bien. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y comenzó a bajar los escalones de las gradas, esperando que no fueran sus amigos, esperando que no fuera por favor quien pensaba que era…

-Oh, Granger, tanto tiempo sin vernos –la voz de Draco Malfoy le llegó a sus oídos como veneno. Cada sílaba pronunciada eran cuchillos que se le clavaban en el pecho, lenta, muy lentamente.

Lo miró con ojos inexpresivos, tenía que ser fuerte. Pasó de largo con andar cabizbajo sin dirigirle la palabra y evitando mostrarle sus ojos.

El chico no se esperaba esa frialdad por parte de la chica, por lo que la siguió y la tomó del brazo para hablar con ella, lo que recibió a cambio fue un Protego tan bien ejecutado que casi lo arroja al suelo. Hermione estaba preparada ante cualquier intento del chico.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? –gritó el chico con enojo. Se tambaleó un poco y se acercó nuevamente a la chica en busca de respuestas.

-¡No me toques! –chilló la castaña alejándose unos metros del chico. –No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida ¿entiendes? No pertenezco más a tu lista de estúpidas admiradoras. Como me tocas otra vez y te mato –amenazó apuntándolo con la varita.

De pronto comprendió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y el sollozo, sutil como un susurro, pero lo había escuchado. Era ella la que lo había visto con aquella chica. La verdad es que esperaba, quería que lo viese en aquella situación. Lo había pensado mucho y luego de aquella noche que pasó en Hogsmeade con Hermione todo se había vuelto muy confuso: no paraba de pensar en ella, ansiaba abrazarla, tocar su cabello… ¡Era indigno!, por eso había tratado de no toparse con ella en los últimos días, de evitarla lo más posible. Las demás chicas…una mera entretención, un remedio para el olvido por así decirlo, pero obviamente no había resultado…

-No seas exagerada –replicó el chico con la voz calma.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo enojada la chica. Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando, alejándose de él.

-¿Lo dices porque te nació de repente, o porque me viste con aquella chica? –le soltó el chico irónico.

Hermione furiosa se dio la vuelta. La brisa le azotaba el pelo y las ropas dándole un aspecto aún más fiero.

-Con quien te revuelcas no es asunto mío, pero conmigo ya no te funcionará más –anunció la chica.

-Ah, fue por eso entonces –dijo el chico como reflexionando. –Bien, así sabrás que no le pertenezco a nadie y que puedo andar con medio Hogwarts si quiero.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan… idiota? –preguntó la chica. La rabia que sentía iba en aumento. Estaba tan enojada, tan triste que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. –Por mí, te puedes acostar con toda Inglaterra… -dijo finalmente en voz baja. Las lágrimas brotaban a caudales por sus castaños ojos.

De pronto la insensibilidad y la indiferencia con la que el rubio había preparado su plan, se desmoronaba con cada lágrima que caía de los ojos de Hermione. Se reprendió mentalmente por lo estúpido que estaba siendo con ella, pero se dijo que era lo mejor, así es que se obligó a alejarla para que no se diera cuenta de cómo su fuerza de voluntad se quebraba.

-¿Necesitas una lista detallada de las chicas con las que me acostado? ¿O tal vez, detalles explícitos de cómo me las he cogido? –preguntó el chico con sorna. Cuando quería cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos con algún comentario mordaz, él era el maestro.

Hermione por su parte, al escucharlo mofarse así, tan descaradamente, decidió con firmeza que era suficiente.

-No quiero volver a verte, no quiero oírte ni saber que existes, para mí ya no eres más importante que una mosca. Mientras más lejos estés de mí mejor para ti ¿entiendes? –dijo la chica con voz firme, aunque ambos sabían que el tono que había ocupado lejos de ser indiferencia, parecía…decepción y tristeza.

Guardó su varita en la túnica y se dirigió ondeando su capa hacia el castillo. Lentamente el rubio vio como sus pasos se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando una terrible sensación tras ella. Malfoy se estremeció al notarlo.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Hermione, silenciosa y mas tranquila de lo que cabría en la normalidad se acercó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, y una vez ésta se hizo a un lado, atravesó el umbral hasta su sala común, desierta y menos acogedora de lo habitual. La luz de la luna llena le pegó de frente en la cara. Era una noche hermosa. Se acercó a la ventana y pegó la cara al vidrio para ver más de cerca su resplandor. No pudo evitarlo, su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, hacia la orilla del lago. La negra figura aún se hallaba allí…

Se alejó de la ventana rápidamente tropezando con un taburete en su huida al dormitorio de las chicas.

Caminó con cuidado hasta su cama adoselada y sin desvestirse siquiera, se dejó caer en ella.

Toda valentía, toda seguridad se había esfumado. Ahora solo quedaba la antigua Hermione; con sus reglas, con su carácter difícil, con su histerismo, sin amor…

Se cubrió con una manta, se acurrucó a su almohada y pensó por última vez, por un único segundo en "sus grises ojos", y en la bonita sensación que le inspiraban cuando se dirigían hacia ella.

Un brillo de decepción titiló en sus castaños ojos antes de cerrarlos por fin a la realidad y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Muchos pisos por debajo, en la orilla de un lago cristalino y metálico a la luz de la luna, se encontraba Draco Malfoy pensativo, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Sus facciones afiladas y su porte elegante, disminuidos ante la reacción de la castaña, parecían solo un bulto en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no me golpeó? ¿Por qué no se desquitó conmigo? –pensaba apesumbrado. –Se habría sentido mejor…yo me habría sentido mejor si me hubiese golpeado ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

"Ella siente algo por ti. Debería haberte ahorcado, pero no lo hizo, porque no está enojada contigo, está…desilusionada de ti"

-Absurdo, yo nunca le prometí nada –se dijo furioso mientras lanzaba con más fuerza de lo normal una piedrecilla al lago.

"Ella lo sabe, quizás sólo esperaba un poco más de ti"

-Es una tonta… ¿Es que no sabe que jamás nos dejarían estar juntos?

Se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza con desesperación.

"Piensas que no lo sabe ya? Ella tiene mucho mas que perder que tú, pero aún así…aún así estas en su vida"

Malfoy se quedó pensando un momento en lo que acababa de concluir "su yo" interno. Lanzó otra piedra interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de las aguas, mientras pateaba unas cuantas con el pie.

La vocecilla se calmó, y mientras miraba con desgano los árboles mecerse con la brisa estival, se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Debía dejarla, lo sabía, pero cada momento que pasaba sin ella era una tortura. No lo admitiría en voz alta, eso si que no pero, se sentía tan bien tomar sus delicadas manos, sentir la calidez de sus mejillas cuando se ruborizaba, y porque no, también sus comentarios irónicos…su sonrisa.

"Parece que a alguien lo tienen agarrado hasta de los talones"

-Oh cállate –ordenó el chico en voz alta. Sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un tono rosado que no pegaba nada bien con su expresión adusta de antes. Se arregló con firmeza el cuello de la capa, lanzó la última piedrecilla y se fue con paso rápido hacia el castillo, haciendo ondear su larga capa negra al andar.

Una sutil sonrisa le inundó los labios al traspasar el umbral de las puertas de roble. Era el momento de comportarse como un Malfoy, y un Malfoy jamás huye de una mujer, y mucho menos ahora.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

El viernes por la mañana Hermione se levantó bastante antes de lo habitual. Alejó sus pensamientos rápidamente de la noche anterior y se dispuso a repasar. Su examen de runas era en unas horas y lo mejor era revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Poco a poco el sol se fue elevando en lo alto y sus compañeras de cuarto comenzaron a levantarse apenas los rayos del gran astro tocaron sus ventanas.

-Genial, me quedé dormida con la goma de mascar –dijo Lavender enojada, y agarrándose un mechón de pelo embarrado de goma. –Hoy va a ser un día espectacular –se quejó la chica a un tiempo que se ponía sus zapatillas de levantar.

-¿Hoy tienes examen Herm? –preguntó Parvati mientras elegía el mejor atuendo del día.

-Sí, y creo que va a estar muy difícil –se quejó la castaña tratando de mantener una conversación jovial.

-No te preocupes –la animó la chica. –Te irá bien, sólo relájate.

"Si pudiera…" –pensó la castaña desanimada.

Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo metió cuidadosamente en su mochila, decidió que mejor se iría a desayunar, no quería soportar las preguntas de las chicas sobre su aspecto o su humor de los últimos días. Se despidió de ellas y se fue escaleras abajo. Ginny la esperaba en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común.

-Que bueno que llegas ¿Vamos a desayunar? –le preguntó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

-Si, me muero de hambre

Las mentiras cada vez salían mejor, eso seguro.

Atravesaron el retrato y se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Todo el camino permanecieron calladas, esperando que alguna de las dos rompiera el silencio. Hermione lo hizo primero.

-¿Y como…te fue ayer?

-…

-¿Ginny? –preguntó la castaña al no oir respuesta. Se giró para verla. Su amiga parecía preocupada. -¿Te ocurre algo?

-Herm…es que…ehmm…yo –balbuceaba la pelirroja sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-Dime que es lo que sucede –le pidió Hermione con preocupación.

-No pude hacerlo –confesó la chica agachando la cabeza y rehuyendo los ojos de la castaña

-¿No pudiste hacer que?

-No me pude…no pude acostarme con Blaise –le dijo en un susurro.

¡Wow. Cinco kilos menos de preocupación! Ya pensaba algo mucho peor. –pensó aliviada la castaña.

-Bueno, yo creo…que está bien, o sea, si tu no estas preparada… -le dijo tratando de consolarla.

-Es que no entiendes… yo si quería hacerlo –explicó Ginny. –Pero, era cosa del momento, ya sabes, las caricias, los besos…estaba todo a tono, pero…

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces llegó el estúpido de tu amigo "salvador del mundo" –dijo enojada la pelirroja.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pues si –afirmó. –Estábamos de lo mejor cuando casi nos descubre en pleno…intercambio de caricias…

-Ah, entonces es comprensible, si los hubiese atrapado…

-Es que no es eso… -continuó la pelirroja. –Lo que pasa es que después de que Harry se fue podíamos haber seguido pero…pero, yo no pude…cuando lo vi allí preocupado porque estaba sola en la mitad de la noche…cuando vi esos ojos verdes que me encantan y su ceño fruncido por la preocupación…no pude. Herm la verdad es que Blaise para mi es una entretención, tu sabes, para pasar el rato, pero Harry…él es, él es…

-Entiendo –la cortó la castaña. –Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres.

El tono de la castaña hizo olvidarse de lo que Ginny estaba por decir. Estaba tan atormentada por lo que le estaba sucediendo que se había olvidado por completo de ponerle más atención a su amiga. No tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado, no tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero éstos no demostraban el mismo brillo vivaz que tenían siempre. Tampoco andaba mordiéndose las uñas como hacia siempre que tenía un examen. Estaba ahí, parada al lado suyo, pero era como si le hubiesen sacado lo de adentro para dejar sólo la cáscara.

-¿Pasó...algo con…Malfoy? –se atrevió a preguntar Ginny mientras estudiaba su reacción.

Suspiró.

-La verdad Ginny, es que lo mío con Malfoy se acabó –dijo la castaña

-Pero, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny consternada. –Pensé que lo de ustedes iba tan bien.

-Pues…

-Hermione

-Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta…de que soy una tonta, estúpida redomada. No tengo remedio…

-¿Te diste cuenta tan pronto? –preguntó la pelirroja. Al ver la expresión de indignación de la castaña se corrigió rápidamente. –Quiero decir, si ya te diste cuenta de que estas enamorada del rubio ese.

Las últimas palabras de Ginny se le colaron por los oídos pero creyó haber escuchado mal. La pequeña Weasley sabía más que ella misma.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó atónita

-Bueno, es que yo ya lo intuía. No te lo mencioné antes porque sabía que te pondrías como una chiflada primero, y luego triste por saber que no podrías estar con él. –dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en la pared.

-Me parece que tú me conoces mucho más que yo –dijo la castaña apartándose de ella y apoyándose en la pared opuesta a la de ella. Suspiró y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso. –Ayer lo ví con otra chica.

-¿Cómo que lo viste? ¿Con quien?

-No se quien era, pero poco me importa, sólo quería destrozarla en pedacitos –apuntó la castaña, haciendo como que rompía algo con las manos.

-En eso si te puedo ayudar –sonrió la pelirroja al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. –Desquitémonos con la comehombres y de paso le damos un escobazo a Malfoy en las p…

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ginny siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, aún cuando sabía que no serían capaz de pegarle a nadie, la animaba con lo que podía.

-Ginny, ¿tu crees que…si me lanzo de la torre de astronomía sería muy melodramático? –preguntó la chica de mejor ánimo.

Ginny pareció reflexionar.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es llamar la atención serías la sensación ¿Quién sabe? a lo mejor a Malfoy le gustan desparramadas y en trocitos –le dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada. No podía evitar sentirse desgraciada pero por lo menos podía distraerse, y Ginny siempre tenía algún comentario gracioso que decir, aún los que eran a costa suya eran divertidísimos.

-¿Te parece que visitemos a Lobby? Te aseguro que tendrá un chocolate en dos segundos si se lo pedimos –propuso la pelirroja.

Hermione por lo general se hubiese opuesto rotundamente a la iniciativa, pero pensándolo mejor quizás le haría bien ser una chica normal una vez en la vida.

Y desquitarse con chocolate por penas de amor era una de las características principales de ser una adolescente.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

**Bueno aquí me tienen actualizando otra vez!**

**Siento si me demoré mucho pero quería que estuviese todo bien hechito **

**Noticias abominables…solo quedan poquitos capítulos…(ya era hora dirán algunas…)**

**Pero bueno, todo lo q comienza debe terminar algún día ******

**Espero les haya gustado el cap…les doy un adelanto, se viene un capitulo q…ahyy ¿les digo o no? Jejej no, mejor me lo guardo, porque a lo mejor creo expectativas…**

**Solo espero q les guste**

**Un besito a todas las que me dejan reviews, en especial a las q me han leído desde el principio, y por lo mismo las mas perjudicadas por mi poca actualización: Abril, Lado.Oscuro, Kerly Krum…**

**Y a las que me ponen en sus favoritos y alertas, de verdad muchas gracias, sólo haganme saber si les gusta…¿bueno?**

**Besitos**

**Sophie**


	10. Chapter 10

Una Hermione somnolienta y bostezando salió de Historia de la Magia

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, Hogwarts no es mío, los encantamientos tampoco, pero sí! Los enredos amorosos son de mi autoría. Para todo lo demás existe…J.K Rowling!**

"**En las cocinas"**

Ginny la tomó de la mano y se escabulleron por uno de los atajos hacia las cocinas. Llegaron al cuadro con el frutero y luego de hacerle cosquillas a una de las peras, entraron.

Los elfos domésticos se hallaban en pleno movimiento ya que era la hora del desayuno. Las cuatro mesas se hallaban a rebosar de avena, leche, panceta y las típicas delicias que los alumnos degustaban un piso más arriba, donde las cosas parecían funcionar a la normalidad.

-Señoritas, -las saludó la aguda vocecita de Dobby -¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberían estar desayunando? –preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Hola Dobby –saludaron las chicas.

–Lo que pasa es que Hermione está con unas ansias tremendas de comer uno de esos deliciosos bizcochos de chocolate que me diste el otro día ¿te acuerdas?

-Oh si, si –chilló el elfo dando saltitos. –Si señorita, con gusto les traeré enseguida.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y sus pequeños piececitos se movieron diligentes a lo largo de la cocina en busca del encargo.

-Te lo dije, Dobby nos proveerá de una buena cantidad de azúcar para que se nos olviden todos nuestros problemas –aseguró la pelirroja.

-Hablas como si fuese una píldora milagrosa –se rió la castaña a su lado.

-Nada mejor que comer chocolate en esta situación, ¿no crees? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras observaba anonadada las mesas que antes estaban rebosantes de comida convertidas en una posadero de platos vacíos. –Parece que hoy el alumnado en general está hambriento. –comentó risueña.

Ambas vieron aproximarse una bandeja entre medio del tumulto, llena con deliciosos bizcochos y pastelitos. Ginny sonrió extasiada, si había algo que la hacía sonreír de inmediato eran esos pequeños acontecimientos en la vida, en que te encuentras una bandeja llena de tu comida preferida.

-Aquí está señoritas –anunció el elfo dejando con cuidado la bandeja en una mesita. -¿Hay algo más que Dobby pueda hacer por ustedes?

-No Dobby, muchas gracias, de verdad lo apreciamos mucho –aseguró Hermione al tiempo que tomaba un pastelito cubierto con una abundante capa de chocolate blanco. Sintió como el sabor la inundaba a medida que se derretía el chocolate en su boca.

Dobby se quedó un momento observando a las chicas.

-Dobby se ha dado cuenta de que hay una epidemia –les dijo de repente el elfo, sobresaltando a las chicas. Ginny casi se atraganta con un bizcocho especialmente grande.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dobby? –preguntó interesada la castaña.

-Oh Dobby ha visto que en esta semana han venido muchos estudiantes a buscar chocolate –dijo el elfo agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo con fuerza.

-¿Así?

-Si señorita, el amo Malf…, es decir, el antiguo amo de Dobby por ejemplo, ha venido aquí toda la semana –aseguró.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de atragantarse con un bocadillo. ¿Había dicho Malfoy? ¿Mi Malfoy? ¡Pero que estaba diciendo! Mi Malfoy…porfavor…

–Viene todos los días a medianoche. Dobby cree que es algún tipo de enfermedad, nadie puede comer tanto chocolate. Espero que las señoritas se encuentren bien y no estén afectadas con esto también.

-¿Dices que Malfoy ha venido aquí toda la semana? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida. -¿Y buscando chocolate?

-Si, si –chilló el elfo. – El antiguo amo de Dobby se ve cada día más deprimido. Llega cada día arrastrando los pies y con los ojos cansados, Dobby sospecha que no pega un ojo en toda la noche. Pobre joven Malfoy, - se lamentó -, después de todo no es tan malo como el señor Malfoy padre. Viene aquí y conversa conmigo. Creo que no tiene a nadie con quien hacerlo. –decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con reprobación.

-Le pasará por cabrón –se le escapó a la pelirroja, rápidamente se disculpó al ver la cara que ponía el elfo. –Lo siento Dobby se que era tu amo pero de verdad se comporta como un enajenado.

Hermione escuchaba silenciosamente la conversación ¿De verdad Malfoy estaría deprimido como estaba diciendo Dobby? ¿Deprimido por qué?

-Dobby sabe que el joven Malfoy ha sido malo, pero últimamente está cambiado –aseguró y luego chillando de repente de emoción agregó: ¡De hecho a Dobby le dio un regalo!.

Ok… ¡¿Qué?! Dobby de verdad debe estar confundiendo a su antiguo amo pues esto no podía estar sucediendo. Rayaba en lo paranormal que Malfoy le estuviese dando un regalo a una "criatura inferior" como sabían que les decía a todo aquél que no fuese humano, o un Malfoy. De hecho lo del regalo a otro ser humano se mostraba sospechoso.

-Dobby, ¿estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza y confundiste a Malfoy con otra persona? –preguntó la pelirroja tan anonadada como Hermione.

-No señorita, Dobby se encuentra bien, el joven Malfoy le dio un regalo a Dobby, y Dobby está muy contento porque no recibía un regalo desde que Harry Potter le hizo uno a Dobby! –chillaba el elfo dando saltitos de emoción.

Ni Hermione ni Ginny hallaban palabras para describir lo chocante de la revelación de Dobby. El elfo debió notarlo pues de inmediato agregó: Dobby puede mostrarles a las señoritas.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos reaccionara, el elfo se dio la vuelta y se escabulló entre los cientos de elfos.

-Que Malfoy le dio un regalo? –preguntó la castaña recuperando la voz.

-Estoy tan choqueada como tú –aseguró la pelirroja. –Debe ser una de esas cámaras escondidas donde te dicen luego que todo era una broma.

-Si, puede ser…-asintió la castaña. La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas, no sabía que era lo más inverosímil de la historia de Dobby, si el hecho de que viniera a las cocinas personalmente o el hecho de que viniera a comer chocolate mientras le contaba sus asuntos personales a Dobby, o lisa y llanamente lo del supuesto regalo al elfo. La imagen no pegaba para nada.

¡El mundo definitivamente se había vuelto loco!

La pequeña figura del elfo apareció entre los demás cargando en las manos un paquete envuelto en papel esmeralda.

-El regalo del joven Malfoy es todo lo que a Dobby más le gusta –chillaba con excitación. -Sospecho que Harry Potter debe haberle dicho acerca de mi gusto por los calcetines.

Bien, ahora hasta lo del regalo resultaba más creíble comparado con el último comentario. Hermione sonrió al imaginarse a un imaginario Malfoy y a un Harry charlando animados sobre los gustos de Dobby en ropa interior.

El elfo desenvolvió el paquete y les mostró decenas de pequeños calcetines, todos de diferentes colores y con dibujos en cada uno de ellos.

-Están… -la pelirroja al parecer se había quedado sin palabras.

-Están muy bonitos, Dobby –aportó la castaña. –Que gentil gesto el de Malfoy al dártelos –dijo la castaña componiendo una de sus sonrisas más amplias.

El sólo nombrarlo le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago. Y que Dobby les contara todo eso, el saber que en alguna parte del insensible Malfoy había una persona que hasta podía resultar agradable, la descomponía aún más. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con ella? ¿Por qué si a veces se comportaba tan gentil y generoso, otras se comportaba como un verdadero patán?

-Gracias señorita –agradeció el elfo con una sonrisa.

-Ginny –dijo la castaña. -¿Vamos? Tengo Historia de la Magia y no quiero llegar tarde

Ginny captó de inmediato el tono de voz de la castaña pero no hizo ningún comentario. Asintió, les dieron las gracias a Dobby y una vez más lo felicitaron por sus nuevos calcetines.

-Sólo espero que el joven Malfoy se encuentre bien –dijo el elfo apesumbrado. –El amor a veces nos juega una mala pasada, sobretodo si es un amor prohibido…

Tomó la bandeja ya vacía, les hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Hermione y Ginny se lo quedaron mirando mientras se alejaba, procesando lentamente lo último que les había dicho el elfo. Ginny observó de reojo a su amiga y la apremió para que salieran, pero ésta no daba señales de haberla escuchado.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Todo se había vuelto complejo. De repente Malfoy era un ser humano hecho y derecho, comía chocolate a medianoche como un vil mortal, conversaba con un elfo doméstico sobre sus asuntos personales, y para rematar confesaba que estaba enamorado! O eso era lo que había dado a entender Dobby.

La castaña no sabía que pensar, que no pensar ni que decir ante tantas revelaciones.

Ginny y sus chocolates milagrosos…

Historia de la Magia se demoró un siglo en acabar. Ya sea porque prestó atención a un cuarto de lo que decía el profesor o porque de verdad estaba muy ocupada pensando en todo lo que había escuchado pero no había escrito una sola línea en toda la hora.

A su lado Ron tenía los ojos tan pequeños que parecía que estuviese durmiendo mientras caminaba, y Harry se refregaba los ojos tan fuerte que parecía se los quería sacar de sus cuencas.

Salieron al frío aire del exterior hacia su clase de Botánica. El glacial viento que les azotaba las mejillas intentaba despertarlos mientras bajaban por la explanada.

-¿Supiste lo que le pasó a ese chico de Ravenclaw, Stuart? –le preguntó Parvati mientras iban camino a los invernaderos.

-No, ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Hermione.

-Lo encontraron anoche en la sala de trofeos todo amoratado y con la camisa hecha jirones, parecía que una manada de hipogrifos había pasado por allí –contó Parvati en susurros mientras entraban al invernadero.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la chica consternada

-Nick casi Decapitado nos contó a mí y a Hannah Abbot mientras íbamos juntas a la clase de Encantamientos. –McGonagall está furiosa, la oí discutiendo con unos prefectos sobre la seguridad del castillo…

-Pero si los prefectos no tienen la culpa de que un matón sobrepasado en hormonas haya maltratado de esa manera a Stuart… -replicó indignada Hermione

-Pero aún así… -empezó a decir Parvati.

-Si no les molesta allá atrás ¿Comenzamos con la clase? –preguntó la profesora Sprout dirigiéndose a las chicas. Ambas se callaron de inmediato. –Bien, hoy veremos cuan importante es que aprendan a distinguir las distintas clases de especies de Palmarias, comenzaremos con…

La mente de Hermione comenzó a funcionar rápidamente sobre lo que acababa de contarle Parvati ¿Qué tipo de cavernícola le habrá hecho eso al pobre Stu? Alguna pelea de niños de seguro –pensó con enojo la chica. – ¿Es que los chicos no podían estar un día sin tratar de golpear a alguien?

-Herm, ¿tienes un pañuelo? Esta maldita planta me mordió un dedo –se quejó Harry a su lado.

-Es que no debes tomarla así –explicó la chica dejando a un lado sus pensamientos. –Mira, debes hacerlo así.

Tomó con delicadeza la planta y le dio unos golpecitos en la parte del tallo. De inmediato la planta se abrió. Rápidamente Hermione metió la mano y sacó un bulbo color violáceo que desprendía por los lados una secreción amarillenta muy asquerosa.

-Que asco, ojala no tengamos que hacer esto en el examen práctico –exclamó esperanzado Ron, tapándose la nariz con una mano mientras con la otra recibía el bulbo que le pasaba Hermione para que lo exprimiera.

Dos horas mas tarde con los pies embarrados hasta las rodillas y oliendo a una mezcla de huevos podridos con ajenjo abandonaron la clase para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Mientras Ron despotricaba contra el sistema, las MHB y los "estúpidos profesores y sus estúpidas asignaturas", Hermione pensaba en Malfoy, cuando de repente lo vio acercarse. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada, le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y se fue por el lado opuesto inundando a Hermione con su aroma.

La muralla de hielo se estaba derritiendo de a poco, no podía evitar sentirse como una boba cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo tenía cerca… Pero no, el se comportaba como un imbécil cada vez que estaba con ella, la manipulaba y además estaba con alguien más, o quizás con miles, no lo sabía, pero ella no quería formar parte de algo superficial, ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, y al parecer él también estaba enamorado… quizás esa chica de cabello negro es tan cautivante que acaparó su atención y terminó enamorándose. Lo mejor sería olvidar…era lo mejor, él estaba con alguien más, amaba a alguien más… ella no tenía nada que tocar allí.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

-Bien, hice lo que me pediste y le di una buena paliza al imbécil ese de Ravenclaw –dijo Zabini. -¿Puedo confiar en que cumplirás tu palabra?

- Hiciste lo que te pedí y con eso basta por ahora, –respondió el rubio a su lado.

Zabini se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Malfoy se quedó sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, observando el jardín y los alrededores muchos metros por debajo.

Ver a la castaña hoy había sido ciertamente lo mejor de su día. Esa misma mañana había recibido una carta de su padre en la que no muy amablemente le ordenaba que vigilara más de cerca a Potter. Apenas tuvo oportunidad la botó al tacho de la basura. ¿Y a él que le importaba que hacía Potter en sus "importantísimos" días? ¿quería saber hasta cuando se masturbaba el muy imbécil?

A veces se preguntaba como reaccionaría su padre al descubrir que estaba justamente "enamorado" –que palabra mas cursi para describirlo- de Granger. Seguramente lo desheredaría, lo injuriaría y luego le lanzaría, si estaba de buenas, un cruciatus, sino de seguro un avada. Rió ante la macabra expectativa.

Dirigió su vista hacia el lago, cristalino y brillante. Se acercaba el atardecer. Se bajó de un salto y fue en busca de su capa. La idea de salir a buscar a la castaña se había apoderado de él. Pero tenía que hacerlo bien, no podía dejar que se le escapará de las manos, ella tenía que saber que no quería herirla al besarse con otra. Tenía que planear una manera de hacérselo saber sin tener que expresarlo en palabras, su orgullo se lo impedía a toda costa.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los pies apoyados en la hierba, miraba las sombras que se formaban a medida que se escondía el sol. Había dejado a los chicos y a Ginny en la sala común para poder disfrutar de un rato a solas. Trataba de no pensar en nada más que en el atardecer, las copas de los árboles meciéndose y el sonido de los últimos pájaros que revoloteaban por ellos, pero como siempre le resultaba imposible. Esos ojos grises la perseguían a donde fuera que fuese. Cerró los ojos cansada mientras los rayos de sol le acariciaban en rostro con su calor. Respiró profundamente antes de abrirlos nuevamente y encontrarse de frente con los verdaderos ojos grises y con su dueño. Pegó un salto al verlo allí arrodillado cerca suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó disgustada.

-Vengo a verte –dijo él observándola. Se veía tan…bonita. ¡Merlín que alguien me saque la cursilería de encima!

-¿Para qué? Tu y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar –aseguró la castaña mientras se levantaba. El rubio hizo lo mismo.

-Escucha, sólo quería… -empezó a decir, pero de repente no sabía como terminar la frase.

-¿Y bien? Si quieres herirme más, adelante –le apremió la chica. -…creo que puedo soportarlo.

Golpe bajo. La conversación no estaba resultando como hubiese querido.

-No es eso lo que pretendo –dijo el rubio seriamente.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó la chica con desgano. –Sinceramente no tengo ganas de escucharte.

-Hermione –dijo el chico en un susurro.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y el hacerlo le provocó cierto embarazo, era como nombrar a otra persona, pero no, era ella, siempre había sido ella.

Su nombre…había dicho su nombre…no era Granger ni la sangresucia, era Hermione. Escuchar su nombre en labios de él lejos superaba toda buena sensación que antes había sentido. Estaba allí, mirándola con esos ojos…llamándola por su nombre. De repente mariposas llenaron su estómago.

-Tienes que entender –continuó el chico. -, mi familia…me mataría, _te mataría_…pero, quiero que entiendas, no quise herirte, tú…tú no sabes.

Hermione se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras ¿Estaba soñando o Malfoy se estaba disculpando de verdad? Seguro se había quedado dormida momentos antes…

-Sé que estás muy enojada –decía el rubio. –pero la chica con la que… con la que me viste el otro día, no significa nada para mí, era solo un juego.

A medida que hablaba se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Tenía que controlarse si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Hermione –la llamó. –Dime algo, lo que sea.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó la chica.

Su expresión no dejaba lugar para la interpretación. Malfoy se la quedó mirando un momento, de lejos no era la respuesta, o más bien pregunta, que le hubiese gustado escuchar.

-No

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó la castaña tratando por todos los medios el no salir corriendo.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de decirte algo? –le dijo enojado.

-Pues dilo, que llevo prisa

El rubio tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de no gritarle. La miró con firmeza.

-Me estoy disculpando por lo del otro día –dijo finalmente. No lo podía creer, se estaba disculpando, y no había sido tan complicado después de todo.

-Está bien, tu puedes hacer con tu vida amorosa lo que te dé la gana –respondió la chica con desgano. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

-¿Porqué demonios te vas? Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo –le gritó el chico enojado. Estaba perdiendo el control. Dio unos cuantos pasos largos hasta alcanzarla. La tomó de los hombros con fuerza. –¿Que no te das cuenta de que es complicado para mí decirte esto? –le gritó como un enajenado.

-Pues, ¡A mí tampoco me ha ido genial precisamente! –le gritó también enfadada. –No intentes tratar de enmendarte con palabras ajenas, sé muy bien que no sientes para nada…

-Tu no sabes nada –le dijo mientras la aprisionaba más fuerte.

-Suéltame –le ordenó ella.

-No hasta que me escuches

-No tengo nada que escuchar –replicó la chica tratando de zafarse.

-Por una maldita vez cállate y déjame explicarte… -dijo el rubio elevando cada vez mas el tono de la voz. Su paciencia se iba acabando.

-¡No necesito escuchar tus estupideces! –gritó la chica.

-Maldita sea ¡¡Qué no entiendes que _te amo_?! –le gritó mas enfadado que nunca.

La última palabra se coló en la cabeza de Hermione pero no estuvo segura de entenderla hasta que vio en sus ojos la verdad. Brillantes y titilantes decían a gritos _te amo._ Y no lo podía creer pero iban dirigidas hacia ella.

Todos los peros se fueron a un lugar mejor. En un segundo calló la distancia que los separaba. Lo besó tan tiernamente como jamás lo había hecho, abrazándolo con ansias, esperando con anhelo que jamás se fuera, esperando que jamás dejaran de estar así, entrelazados en un beso tan íntimo, tan lleno de esa cosa que llaman _amor. _Y el también lo sintió, con cada fibra de su ser.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

**Hola mis bellas!**

**¿Actualicé muy tarde?**

**No me maten…bueno?**

**Les cuento que ya entré a la U otra vez así que estoy tapada hasta el cogote con tanto ensayo y tantas pruebas por hacer, pero igual me hice un tiempito para poder ponerlas al tanto de las cosas!!**

**Bueno, verán no se si me ha quedado como yo esperaba pero…espero que sí y les haya gustado. Les cuento que el prox capítulo es muy lindi y espero les guste, pero…chan chan! Lleva una especificación musical pues es un cap muy especial.**

**Espero estén todas muy bien y les esté yendo genial en todo. Yo por mi parte hoy estoy un poco desanimada, y les cuento… me gusta un chico de mi universidad y es tan bello, y parece que yo tb le gusto : ) pero soy tan tonta que parezco Ron cuando quiere expresar sus sentimientos…**

**Pero bueno, cosas que pasan … en fin,**** no las aburro con mi pequeña vida amorosa. Espero que les haya gustado, si no es mucho aunque sea un poquito.**

**Un besotote**

**Sophie**

**P.D: Súbanle el ánimo a la autora mandando un review : ) asi actualiza más pronto si, sii, si! **

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a la Verito****: " Aunque el Amor no sea palpable, existe y es hermoso. ¿Sino para que tanta canción y cursilería? ¿Sino cual es el fin de este fic y de tantos más? Vero!! Vuelve a creer…! "**

**Promesa; aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, te haré entender cabeza dura...ya lo verás, y lo encontrarás, eso seguro.**


End file.
